Betrayal
by Starlovers
Summary: What if there was a new girl and joined Mars after the Pretty rhythm aurora dream series was done? What is she planning? And what will happen to Aira?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Girl in MARS?!

It was 9:00 A.M. and it has been two days since the Prism Show and when Aira became the Prism Queen.

Aira got up and change her clothes and went downstairs to go to Pretty Top her school.

After she ate breakfast and said good morning to her family, she went to Pretty Top to meet her friends and practice her prism jump.

"Good morning Rhythm-chan, Mion-chan," said Aira.

"Good Morning Aira!" they replied.

"Good Morning everybody!" as the Callings, Jun, and Asechi Kyoko came in and told about MARS next Prism Show.

Then a girl came in the ice staking rink and fell down, everybody looked at her and sweat dropped.

The girl had two down ponytails with the color of dark blue. Her eyes were yellow looking like she was nervous. The girl also wore a tank top that was dark blue and the bottom was a skirt with a yellow colors with crescent moon on them.

"U-umm", the girl said. "My name is L-Luna nice to meet you M-Mars!" Luna stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Luna-chan!" said Aira.

President said " hmmm can you do prism jumps?!" with dollar signs in her eyes.

"Y-Yes!" said Luna.

"Then do it!" said President.

"Okay!" said Luna.

She went to the rink and then sang then danced. Everyone was amazed because of her shining aura and her perfomence, then Luna did a Prism jump,

"_Luna Crescent Moon!"_ she drew a crescent moon in the sky and then went through it as it broke**(think of it as Mia's Prism jump)**

Everyone was shocked.

Then President said "YOU WILL BE PART OF MARS NOW AND PERFORM WITH THEM FROM NOW ON!"

"WHAT!" everyone said.

**What will happen to Mars now! Oh Yeah.. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aira's Leaving!?

It was been a while since Luna joined MARS and now it was called _LUNA MARS._

Luna MARS has been a big hit ever since Luna joined but something was off.

Rhythm, Mion, Callings, and everyone else didn't talk to her that much since then to but Aira doesn't seem to notice but then something change…

Aira was in her house reading about Luna MARS and when she went downstairs, her siblings asked why she wasn't on Prism Show any more.

Aira was shocked when she saw the TV, Rhythm and Mion happily dancing on the ice with…

_LUNA_.

Aira rushed to the phone counter and dialed Pretty Tops number. The president's number. But didn't answer.

That night she was crying and Aira's family was worried about her so they came up with a plan that night.

The next day, Aira went outside hoping to relax but worse.

Shou was _**DATING**_ Luna?! He ad his arms around her and her friends were with her and the other Callings but didn't seem to care.

Aira ran to her house and cried again in her room at her bed.

Then Aira's parent came in her room in the night a said something so shocking that Aira dropped the picture with her and her friends and eyes widened.

**Just what was so shocking that made her drop her photo and widened her eyes!? But instead I will give a preview.**

_There was a girl with white hair with her bangs on the side at the airport __**(no she is not old)**_ _and said "Hmmm, so I'm back huh?"_

**Who is this mysterious woman and what does she mea?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Peace out**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The White Haired Mysterious Woman

**3 Years Later,**

At Japan Airport, there was a woman who looked about 17 years old. She had white hair and had a side bang.

Her eyes were white like a pure angel's wing but, there was one thing about her eyes,

It had no emotions in then, they were lifeless.

"Hmmm so I'm back?" the woman said.

_(In Pretty Top)_

"Hey Luna!" said Mion and Rhythm.

"What?" said Luna.

"Did you hear about the request for us to enter the Prism Star Show Championship?!" they said at the same time.**(yeah… the Prism Star Show Championship is my own made up competition.)**

There was a slight pause for a second.

"WHAT!" Luna said, as the birds from the trees were flying and the ground was shaking.

"I know right!" Mion and Rhythm said. As the group squealed together.

"HEY, GET BACK TO WORK!" President said, " YOU GIRLS WILL PRACTICE FOR THE COMPETITON!"

"YES!" Luna MARS said and went back to practice.

_(In the office)_

_Ring, ring!_

"Yes, hello?" said President as she picked up the phone.

"WHAT!" as the ground shaken again and Luna MARS, Callings, and Jun came into the office saying, "What's the matter President?!" they all said at the same time.

"ANGEL IS GOING TO COMPETITE IN THE PRISM STAR SHOW CHAMPIONSHIP!" she shouted out loud.

"WHAT THE **ANGEL** WHO IS A FAMOUS PRISM STAR ALL OVER THE WORLD!" they all said shocked.

**What will happen to Luna MARS with a hard competitor and is ANGEL the woman we saw!?(hint, hint)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PEACE OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Angel

"WHAT?! Everybody said. "THE **ANGEL**__IS COMPETING IN THE PRIAM STAR SHOW CHAMPIONSHIP!

Everybody was shocked even Jun.

"But," Luna started to say "Uh who is Angel?" she said clueless.

Everyone fell down to the floor and sweat dropped at Luna.

"LUNA HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHO ANGEL IS?!" Mion and Rhythm both yelled at the same time.

Everyone sighed.

"Here." said Shou as he gave a magazine to Luna.

Luna blushed madly even though they are dating.**(Oops I also forgot how everyone looks like now if you don't know, watch Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future the season 2 of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, and now I will explain how Luna looks like) **Luna only changed her hairstyle like everyone else. It looks like the same hairstyle 3 years ago with the bangs like Aira's in Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. But her hair got longer and it is still in two down ponytails.**(Now back to the story!)**

Luna looked through the magazine, "Wahh! She's so pretty!" Luna said as she looked in the **Cool/Sweet** magazine. **(My own made up magazine)**

Mostly all of the famous magazine had Angel in it. But Luna noticed something.

"Hey, why don't they have anything with Angel smiling?" Luna said confused.

"Well no one in the whole world doesn't know why she doesn't smile" Mion said.**(Oh yeah, Angel has a side bang that covers one eye)**

"Hmmm, it's really a mystery." Rhythm said too.

"But how come she is so famous if she doesn't smile?" Luna asked again.

"Ugh," Mion said "You really have so many questions do you?"

"Here I'll tell you." as Wataru was talking to Luna. "It was said that Angel did new Prism Jumps that you never saw in your whole life!"

"It was also said that she started to do Prism Shows at the age of 14. And she sings mysterious, beautiful, sad, powerful, and dark songs too that the world never heard before." Wataru said and continued.

"She never smiles for an unknown reason and she never wears pink or colorful clothes, only dark ones. And it is also really rare to get a ticket to her Prism Show!" Wataru said.

"WOW!" Luna said. " I want to go to her Prism Show, PLEASE PRESIDENT!"

"US TOO PRESIDENT!" said Mion and Rhythm and the Callings.

"Ugh! You should know that Angel **is **going to compete in the Prism Star Show Championship, so you should really practice."** (Callings are also participating in the competition too)**

President sweat dropped as she saw everyone looking down depressed.

"Ok fine!" President said as she gave up give them six ticket to Angel's Prism Show.

"YEAH!" as everyone cheered together.

"But remember after the Prism Show, you must get back to work! And the concert starts at this night at 7:00 got it! President said.

Then everyone ran out the door to get ready.**(it was 5:00)**

After changing clothes, they all met at the concert place at 6:30.

"Wow!" Luna said amazed. "This place is so big!"

Everyone else was also amazed too.

Everyone got a seat at the top floor in disguises since they were famous too and in 6:50 so many people came to the concerto screaming and shouting

"ANGEL, ANGEL, ANGEL!"

It was exactly 7:00 and the show started and then the stage was black.

The lights went back on and there was a woman with snow hair with a side bang on one side covering her eyes and with pure white eyes but darker. She was wearing a completely black dress that went to her knees. It had ribbons and laces on it. She wore black boots with ribbons too. The dress had two straps around her neck and wore elbow length gloves. The woman also had a sliver key necklace around her neck and her hair was tied up to one side with a ribbon tied.**(Anyone noticed something?)**

It was Angel.

The crowd shouted more than before and it was louder than Luna MARS or Callings fans!

When Angel started the performance, the song was dark and sad but beautiful at the same time, and there was a really bright shining aura around her that filled the whole stage. Angel's dance moves were also were very strong and powerful. Then she started to do her first Prism Jump.

Everyone watched this.

She twirled and skated at the same time across the whole stage and then she jumped.

Angel twirled to the sky while crossing her arms and white flowers were behind her and then she release her arms and the white rose petals surround her and also flied back as she release her arms too. **(Think of it like Aurora Rising but Angel is twirling to the right side)**

"DEATH WHITE ROSE!" **(Remember this is my own fan fiction)**

After doing the Prism Jump she continued to dance and sing again but something else happened, Angel's clothes were staring to turn white!

Then Angel did her last Prism Jump.

She twirled rapidly to the sky even more higher than her first Prism Jump.

"BLACK/WHITE ROSE CROSS!" as she had more black and white rose petals around her.

Then the whole stage was filled with falling petals and something even more shocked the group.

Angel's clothes were white. **(Like the one she was wearing before the black dress but white)**

This shocked the group more as their faces became serious.

_(At the backstage)_

"Nice work Angel" the manager said.

"It was nothing" Angel said with no emotions in it.

Then she saw Luna MARS and Callings come to her.

"That was a great jump Angel-san!" Luna said excited.

"Yeah! It was a great performance!" Rhythm said excited too.

"Tch. What a low life Prism Stars you are!" Angel said.

"What?!" Mion said. The group was also shocked at Angel's cold, harsh words.

"I am saying that because you're not even practicing one bit for the Championship at all and you can't even do _"Prism Change"_ at all!" Angel said.

Mion was frustrated at this.

"Then if you got nothing to say I'll be leaving now" Angel said

"Wait!" Luna said as Angel turned around again. "What is a "Prism Change?"

"Prism Change is special Prism move that allows you to change clothes at the stage and most prism stars that are lower ranking than you can do it!"

Everyone was shocked at this.

"Then bye." as Angel said while walking away from the group.

What will happen to Luna MARS and Callings now?!

**Okay this was a way too long chapter I hope you liked it! READ MY OTHER STORIES AND PLEASE REVIEW! PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meeting and Practicing with… ANGEL?!

_(The Next Day)_

Luna MARS and Callings was planning to ask President about Prism Change that Angel said about.

"President! Can we come in?!" Luna yelled as she knocked on the office door. And everyone sweat dropped.

"Come in." President said.

Everyone went inside in a hurry.

"President! We have a question!" Rhythm said.

"And you're just in time because, I have a very important news for you!"

President said with a serious expression.

"Okay." everyone said.

"Today from now on," President said as everybody nodded. "YOU WILL BE PRACTICING WITH ANGEL!"

"WHAT!" everybody all said at the same time shocked.

"But why?!" Mion said.

"Yeah why?!" Rhythm said, "She was so rude yesterday!"

"Rhythm calm down." Hibiki said while calming her down.

"Because you will be learning the Prism Change for the competition, and it counts twenty percent of your score as a group." President explained.

"But why can't you teach us?!" Mion yelled.

"Calm down and I'll explain." President said.

Mion calmed down and President explained.

"The reason why I can't teach you is because, I never did the Prism Change in my whole life and Angel was the first person to do it so that's why."

"I see." Mion said understanding.

"Now Angel should be here by-" President was interpreted.

"Excuse me." said a voice.

It was Angel wearing a black coat jacket to her knees and was wearing a black stocking, a white top with the word, CRUSH, in black, wore black boots. Angel was also wearing a gold locket shaped like a heart, she was wearing black sunglasses which she took them off while entering.** (It's September and it was cold outside)**

"Oh! You're here now everyone this is Angel!" President said smiling.

But she sweat dropped at the tension between them.

"Then I will be talking with President so you should practice okay?" said Angel's manager.

"Okay." Angel replied.

Everyone went out of the office and went to the ice rink to practice.

Everyone changed their clothes to their practice clothes and went to the ice rink.

"Okay now let's start." Angel said.

"So what we will do?" Luna said excited.

"Stand on the ice, close your eyes and think about the clothes." Angel said.

"Umm.. Okay!" Luna said as everybody started to close their eyes and think.

Thirty minutes passed and Mion was getting pissed off.

"HEY! WE WAS STANDING HERE DOING NOTHING!" Mion shouted, "AND WHERE IS SHE?!" Mion was searching and running for her in the next ice rink room.

But she stopped running when she saw Angel practicing on the ice rink and everybody followed too but also stopped.

What they saw shocked them.

Angel was k- k- k- k-KISSING WITH ANOTHER MAN?!

Everyone blushed at this this when Angel turned around and saw them, she was pissed off.

"What are you doing here?" Angel said glaring at them.

"BUT WE SAW YOU KISS WITH AN ANOTHER MAN!" Luna shouted.

"Hello Luna MARS and Callings!" the man with white hair who Angel kissed said.

"Ahhhh! You're Black/White STAR?!" Mion said.

"Besides he just kissed me on the cheeks." Angel said.

"Phew." Everyone said.

"Hey, where's Black?" Mion said.

"Oh he's at home by now!" the man said. "And I'm White nice to meet you!" he said smiling.

"We know!" Rhythm said.

"Hey, I've got a question." Luna said.

"What is it?" Mion said.

"Who is Black/White Star?" Luna said.

Everybody but Angel and White fell down anime style.

"So why are you here?" Angel said.

"Because what's the point of this exercise it's just standing doing nothing!" Mion yelled.

"Well the point of this exercise is that you are connected with the clothes that you are wearing and become one with the clothes heart." Angel said.

"Oh w-well I see." Mion said embarrassed.

"Now… get back to practice." Angel said with a deadly aura around her.

"O-Okay!" Luna said as everyone went back to practice.

Angel was staring at the group who was panicking and starting to practice.

Then Angel was looking at her locket as she opened it and saw the picture inside it.

It was three girls in the picture and there was three boys behind them.

Then Angel closed it holding it tightly in her hands.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SAY NICE THINGS PLEASE! And who are the boy and girls in the picture? I'm pretty sure you know. And it looks like Angel has a secret.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Suspicious and Black appeared!

The next day Luna MARS and Callings were practicing on the ice, until they were interrupted by someone yelling and the sound of fighting and took the fighting in the rink.

"**WHITE!**" Angel yelled and was really mad at White.

Everyone sweat dropped because of Angel.

It was really rare to see screaming and angry because of her "cool" personality.

"Hey what's going on!" Wataru said while separating the two.

"I swear it's not my fault!" White said panicking.

"YOU, YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE CLOTHES THAT I TREASURED A LOT!" Angel yelled while holding her favorite clothes and putting on her scary glare.

"Umm, why is it important so much?" Luna said confused.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Angel yelled pointed at Luna. "FIRST OF ALL, THESE CLOTHES ARE REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME, AND SECOND OF ALL CAN'T YOU EVEN HEAR THE CLOTHES VOICE!?"

"Eh?!" Shou said. "Angel-san you can really hear the clothes voice?"

"Well yes, of course I can!" Angel said crossing her arms.

"Then, what did White-san did to your favorite clothes?" Rhythm asked.

"HE PUT COFFEE ON IT!" Angel said shouting.

"But it was by accident I swear!" White said while going behind Wataru.

"Sigh, whatever." Angel said as she put away her clothes. "I will just go to the laundry to wash it away."

"Thank GOD!" White said in happiness.

"So why are you here fighting again, Angel?" a voice said.

Angel and everyone else turned around to see who it was.

It was Black.

"EH! YOUR BLACK!?" Mion said shocked.

"Huh? Black! Why are you here?" Angel said.

"I was bored." he said.

"Well that does makes sense." Angel said.

"So why are you fighting?" Black asked staring at Angel.

Angel explained everything of what happened.

Black sighed.

"I knew that this was going to happen… so I bought a dress for you." Black said as he gave Angel a dress.

It was a pure white dress with a black ribbon on the top right of the chest part. It was pretty and was sparking.

"Wah! It looks so pretty!" Luna said as the others stared at the dress and also nodded.

"Hm? Angel-san?" Rhythm said as she saw Angel who was looking at the ground shaking.

"GAH! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" White said as he ran away taking cover.

Then everyone was confused until…

Angel STARTED TO RUN TOWARD THEM!

"WAH!" Everyone screamed as they were flying all over the place from Angel who was pushing anything in her way.

Everyone sweat dropped as Angel took the dress away from Black and was hugging it.

"KYAAA! THANK YOU BLACK!" Angel said with a girly voice that was not fitting for THE Angel.

Then everyone was shocked when thy saw Angel's face…

She was smiling.

It was silent along with a long pause.

Then Angel snapped out of it and was frozen.

What will happen next?

**So Sorry that I didn't updated this story. It's because I was updating my other stories so…**

**SO SORRY, PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE SAY NICE THINGS!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Even more suspicious!

There was a long pause between Luna MARS, Callings, Black/White Star (BWS), and Angel.

Luna MARS and Callings were so shocked because of Angel's smile.

"W-Well you should go back to work now to do Prism Change! S-See you!" Angel said while running away with Black and White.

"Ah! Wait a minute!" Shou said as he grabbed Angel's shoulder just in time before she ran away.

Angel was panicking inside her mind.

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHOW US YOUR SMILE AGAIN!" Everyone shouted looking at Angel with sparkling eyes.

"Eh!?" Angel said.

"PLEASE!" Everyone said getting closer to Angel.

Angel glared at them really hard and it was not pleasant.

"Tch, getting distracted by little things," Angel said annoyed, "you really are pathetic!"

"Let's go Black, White, we have practice to do." Angel said while walking away leaving Luna MARS, and Callings in shock.

"WHAT'S WITH HER?!" Mion yelled exploding.

"Mion calm down." Wataru said.

"Besides Angel's right," Shou said. "We can't be distracted by this because we have a competition right?"

"Yeah! That's right!" Everyone said as the formed a circle as put one hand in the center.

"LUNA MARS AND CALLINGS TOGETHER!" everyone shouted and putting their hands in the air.

But they didn't know that Angel was standing in front of the doors and the door was a little opened to hear what they were saying.

"Hey Angel?" White asked while looking at Angel.

Black also looked at Angel but they both couldn't see her face expression.

"Let's go." Angel said as she walked away with Black and White in front of Angel.

While they were walking Angel had a sad expression on her face, but Black and White couldn't see it because they were in front of her.

The Next Day.

Luna MARS and Callings were watching something in the small TV in a room.

They were watching the Prism Star Show Championship that happened before in the previous years.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" President yelled looking at the group who was staring at the TV with blankets, sitting on the couch, and they looked really tired.

"H-How long have you been here?!"

"Ugh, since last night." Rhythm answered as she sneezed.

"Are you guys crazy?!" President yelled. "You have a competition in like three weeks and tomorrow is also your birthday Rhythm!"

"ACHOO!" Rhythm sneezed. "Really? Did time go by that fast?"

"Sigh, yes Rhythm time did go by fast." President said as she rubbed her head with one of her hand.

"All of you have a fever so take a break today and go back to your house." Jun said.

"Yes." Everyone said as they got up and went to their home.

That day Luna MARS and Callings were in their own house sleeping/resting to get rid of their fever and to celebrate Rhythm's birthday tomorrow.

But Shou's fever already ended so he decided to go outside to get some fresh air in the night.

When he went outside he saw Angel who was wearing a black top that says Break, a white skirt, black boots, and she also wore a gold heart locket necklace around her neck at a cliff above the ocean.

Shou was about to greet her but saw a sad look on her face and was looking at her locket sitting in the edge of the cliff.

Shou was surprised that Angel would make a sad face, but then again Angel did smile before.

"Hey." Shou said as he went up to her.

Angel was shocked because of Shou's sudden speaking.

"Oh… hi." Angel said while looking at the full moon above the sky.

"Umm… is that locket really important to you?" Shou asked looking at her.

"Yeah." Angel said with no emotion.

"Why?" Shou asked.

"It contains something very important to me." Angel said.

Then there was a long pause between them until Angel spoke.

"Don't you have to go with your _girlfriend_?" Angel asked.

"Eh!? How did-"

"It's pretty obvious." Angel interrupted.

Once again there was a long pause again until a cold wind went past them.

"Achoo!" Angel sneezed.

Then Angel felt something wrap around her.

It was Shou who was giving his sweater to her.

"H-Hey! Why did-"

"Aren't you cold?" Shou interrupted.

Angel stared at him.

"Thank you." Angel said as she had a small smile.

Shou blushed when he saw her smile.

_Why am I blushing! I'm dating Luna!_ Shou thought as he turned his head away.

The two were like this until Angel got up.

"It's getting late so here," Angel said as she gave Shou's sweater back. "Thanks, bye."

"Oh ok see you tomorrow." Shou said as he saw Angel going away.

_(That same night in an apartment)_

Angel was in her bed under the bed sheets looking inside her locket again.

"I really missed you." She said as she closed her locket and went into a deep sleep while holding her locket.

**Hello! So I decided to write another chapter for this one because I had so much ideas in my head that were spinning. My brain was also telling me to write another chapter for this story.**

**Why id Angel keep in opening her locket? And what does she mean when she said that she misses someone? **

**You might have already know.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**(Note) Sorry I didn't describe about Black and White and they are twin brothers two born on the same birthday. I'm having a hard time so you, viewers, can imagine how they look like and they must be handsome, and cool! (Sorry for being so picky)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Birthday Party.

_(The Next Day)_

Luna MARS and Callings were practicing again because they had a fever yesterday, so now they had to practice all day from 9:00 to 6:00.

NO breaks at all!

The REAL reason why President said to practice all day, was so President and Jun to make the preparation for Rhythm's birthday, which was today.

Luna MARS and Callings were trying to distract Rhythm while they were practicing because they wanted it to be a surprise.

After practicing for a long time, Rhythm was getting tired so she went outside for a break.

"Wah! It's so refreshing outside!" Rhythm said while stretching her arms.

Twenty minutes passed while Rhythm was outside.

"Ah!? Is it that late already!?" Rhythm yelled.

She was a about to run until she heard someone yelling.

"Huh?" Rhythm said in confusion.

There she saw outside on a cliff Angel, Black, and White…

CELEBRATING!?

"Eh?! Is it someone's birthday today?!" Rhythm said as she was getting closer to hear them while hiding behind a tree.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGEL!" White yelled but Black just said in a normal voice without cheering.

"Black! Why don't you at least smile just once for Angel's birthday, SHEESH!" White said while pouting.

"It's okay he doesn't need to." Angel said.

"But…" White said.

_Eh!? Today is Angel's birthday too?! Then that means that she was born to be a Prism Star!? _Rhythm thought shocked.

"Come with us Angel! We have something to show you!" White said while pulling on Angel's sweater.

"Sigh, Ok." Angel said as they got up and went to somewhere.

Rhythm was curious so she followed along with them. (With her sneaking behind them)

They went to a ice rink.

"Huh? Why are we here?" Angel asked while sitting down on the seats.

"You'll see Angel." White said as the light turned off.

Then the lights came on again and there was Black and White wearing Prism Stone clothes.

Black's clothes were black and blue and his clothes looks like a cool, cold, prince.

White's clothes were white and red and his clothes looks more like a more kinder, sweeter, prince.

"Eh?!" Rhythm and Angel said at the same time.

Black and White started to sing a song and it was beautiful.

They also had a shining aura around them and they were doing a Prism Jump.

"Blue Rose Spiral!" Black said as blue rose petals were flying.

"Red Rose Spiral!" White said as red rose petals were also flying.

Then they started a duet Prism Jump.

"Rose Spiral Duet!" Black and White said and the rose petals were flying together.

The Prism Show ended.

_Wow! So this is Black/White Star?! _Rhythm thought as she saw the whole Prism Show.

"Happy Birthday Angel!" White said as he gave her a music box.

"Happy Birthday." Black said with no emotion as he gave her a dress.

"Thank you!" Angel said as she hold the presents.

Black's present was a one piece dress that was pure black with white ribbons around them it was more beautiful and was sparkling a lot.

White's present was a music box that was pure white with gold linings it was also beautiful.

"Hey what song does it plays?" Angel asked while holding it.

"It will be a surprise!" White said.

Curious, Angel opened the music box and it played a music that was too familiar.

"White this is…" Angel said as she was smiling a little.

There was a slight pause.

"Yeah… Um you don't have to listen to it!" White said.

"No it's okay." Angel said.

"Thank You!" Angel said smiling.

White blushed while Black had his head turned away.

"Let's go and eat something I'm so hungry!" Angel said as she got up.

"Yeah Let's Go!" White said in English.

When they went away, Rhythm also went away walking through the streets filled with people.

"Why does that music feel familiar?" Rhythm said as she was remembering the song that the music box played.

When she looked at her watch it was…

6:30.

"Wah!? I've been out for one hour!?" Rhythm yelled, "I'M DOOMED!"

Rhythm gave all her might as she ran to President office.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Rhythm yelled as opened the door tired.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RHYTHM!" Everyone said as confetti flied all over the place.

"Everyone!" Rhythm said surprised.

"Here is my birthday present!" Luna said giving her present to Rhythm.

It was chocolate that was shaped like hearts and inside was strawberry filling.

"This is my present." Mion said.

It was a bracelet that says Rhythm.

"This is my present." Hibiki said.

It was…

A RING?!

It was a blue ring with a heart shaped diamond in the center.

"What's this! Proposing her!?" Shou and Wataru said to Hibiki teasing him.

"Um! That's not it!" Hibiki said as he was blushing hard.

Everyone laughed and they started to eat cake and meat! Which was obviously Rhythm's FAVORITE food and started eating a whole bunch of it.

_(The Next Day)_

Luna MARS and Callings were practicing really hard because of the competition.

Then Angel came in to practice too.

Then Rhythm went up to her.

"Umm.. Angel." Rhythm said as she went up to her.

"Yeah?" Angel said looking at her.

"Here!" Rhythm said as she gave her a present box.

"Hey Rhythm why are you giving Angel a present?" Mion said as everyone gathered around them.

"Because!" Rhythm said "Yesterday was your birthday right?"

"Eh!?" Everyone said shocked.

"How do you know?" Angel said.

"Umm.. Well I sort of follow you yesterday and I heard that it was your birthday sorry!" Rhythm said.

"Well thank you." Angel said as she was accepting her present and walking away. "See you later."

Angel closed the door as she went out.

"What's with her just saying that and going out!" Mion said annoyed.

"I don't mind at all!" Rhythm said as everyone was calming Mion down.

Then…

Angel was walking then she opened her present which was an earring which was white.

"Thank you…" Angel said.

"_Rhythm-chan"_

**I wanted to updated it story so MUCH and my hands won't stop writing! **

**In this chapter, it is Rhythm's birthday and… Angel's BIRTHDAY TOO!? **

**But, what was the song that the music box was playing?! Why is it familiar to Rhythm?! Even though it's her first time hearing it.**

**Hmmm when will the truth be revealed!?**

**And did the "cool" Angel said "Rhythm-CHAN"!?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, **

**AND PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The First Round

Two weeks has pass and today was the day when the first round of the competition is going to start.

Luna MARS and Callings were practicing a lot on the ice rink for the Prism Star Show Championship.

While they were taking their break, Rhythm was humming a song.

"Rhythm what song are you humming?" Luna asked being interested.

"Huh? Oh it's just a song I heard from a music box." Rhythm said smiling and humming again,

"It's a good song Rhythm!" Mion said "But when did you hear it?"

"It was two weeks ago when it was my birthday and while I was following Angel, White-san gave her a music box and it played this song!" Rhythm said smiling.

"But it was a shock that Angel's birthday was on your birthday too." Shou said as he sat down next to Luna who then blushed.

Rhythm and Mion had gleaming eyes.

"Wait doesn't that mean that Angel was born to be a Prism Star?" Wataru said.

"Yeah that's what I thought too. Rhythm said.

"HEY WHAT ARE DOING!? GO BACK TO PRACTICE!" President shouted angrily at them.

"YES!" They screamed going back to practice.

Two hours passed and President said that they will practice the Prism Change from now on for four hours no breaks.

After one hours everyone was tired.

"UGH! It's so hard and I'm so tired!" Rhythm said as she sat down.

"Yeah me too!" Luna said sitting down.

"HEY! WE NEED TO WORK HARDER!" Mion yelled.

"But…" Rhythm and Luna whined.

While they were arguing, Angel came.

"Angel! We didn't see you for the past two weeks!" Rhythm said as she waved to her.

"Be quiet, I'm just here to help you to do the Prism Change." Angel said as she tied her hair up in a side pony tail.

"Huh?" Rhythm said looking at Angel's ear.

"Ah! Angel you're wearing the earring I gave you!" Rhythm said.

"Whatever." Angel said as she started to go on the rink.

Angel was starting to glow as she was skating through the rink.

Then she jumped up in the air.

"Prism… Change!" Angel said as she flew in the air.

When she came down, she was wearing a black kimono that went up to her knees, the kimono had white petals on the bottom. Her shoes which was a pair of black sandal. She sill wore her locket and her hair was tied in a side pony tail by a white flower headband. She looked so beautiful.

"Wow!" Rhythm and Luna said looking at Angel.

"This is just an example how a Prism Change looks like." Angel said.

"But at the concert you changed into a dress that looked like the one before you did Prism Change." Mion said confused.

"Sigh." Angel said "While you are doing the Prism Change, you need to think about the clothes you want to be in."

"But why is it important for the competition?" Rhythm asked.

"Do you know anything about the competition at all?" Angel said annoyed.

"No." Everyone said as Angel slapped her forehead.

"The Prism Star Show Championship is the greatest competition that requires only high talented Prism Stars to enter. It is also said that the competition will be shown around the whole world. In the competition there are five rounds. The first round is about the Prism Change and you will have to perform it no dance or singing just perform the Prism Change." Angel said looking at Luna MARS and Calling who were listening.

"So that's why it's important to perform it!" Rhythm said. (There will be only 15th place in the first round)

Angel continued speaking.

"The second round is the fashion show. In this round, the Prism Stars who passed the first round will pick their own Prism Stones and walk on stage to show their fashion style. If you pass then you will go on the third round, but if you fail then you will be kicked out of the competition."

"Sigh, that's not good for me!" Rhythm cried as everyone sweat dropped.

_Oh yeah she has no fashion sense _Everyone thought. (There will be 13th place in the second round)

"The third round is to perform a prism jump that goes well with your clothes that you picked in the second round. And if it doesn't match well with your clothes then you're out. In the fourth round you need to gather many attention of the audience and in this round, there will be two people performing against each other. And the judges will decide the fashion theme. And finally the last round." Angel said as everyone was listening very carefully. (Third round 10th place, Fourth place 9th place)

"The nine people who passed all six rounds will pick out any Prism Stones and perform. That includes everything. The person who gets the highest score will win and gain the title as…" Angel said. ( dear people who reads this, please help me think of a name which is best for the title!)

"I see so that's the competition huh." Mion said.

"Yeah we will do our best!" Luna said.

"So be prepared." Angel said with a scary face.

*gulp* everyone thought as they were being nervous.

Two hours passed and everyone was tired.

"Okay that's it for today and good luck in the first round." Angel said as she head out the door.

"Wait that's it?!" Mion said getting up from her seat.

"Yeah I think your prepared now bye." Angel said as she closed the door.

After practicing they went to the show place and it was huge.

"I'm so nervous!" Luna said.

"It's okay as long we believe in yourself." Rhythm said.

"Yeah!"

While they were walking through the crowd, there were people whispering about them.

They kept on whispering about why they don't do Prism Change ever in one of their Prism Show.

Mion was getting annoyed.

When the other Prism Stars saw Callings they were squealing.

This made Luna MARS angry.

After thirty minutes, the whole Prism Show was filled with people and the first round started.

"_Welcome everyone to Prism Star Show Championship!" _

_In this round there will be many Prism Stars performing Prism Change!_

Everyone cheered and as the person spoke.

_First performer will be… HANA!_

A girl came out on stage and she had black hair to her waist, wearing her practice clothes which was a red top with black rose petals on it. And her skirt was black, she also wore her skating shoes which was a pair of red boots.

Then she started to skate across the whole stage the she jumped.

"PRISM… CHANGE!"

Then she her clothes changed into a black top with no straps and there was a red rose on the top right. The skirt was red and she wore black high heels. Her hair was also tied in to a side ponytail by a red rose hair head band.

The crowd cheered and many was cheering.

"_Now the score is!_"

On the score board, the points was 7,012/10,000 points from all three judges.

"_It's 7,012 points!"_

"_Next performer is… RHYTHM FROM LUNA MARS!"_

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Then wish me luck!" Rhythm said as she went on stage.

"Good Luck!"

Then Rhythm started to skate across the rink and jumped.

"PRISM… CHANGE!"

Then Rhythm clothes changed into a one piece sky blue dress with white stars and a white sweater. She wore blue high heels and her hair was in a pony tail tied by a huge big blue star.

The crowd cheered madly.

"_WOW! So this is the Prism Change of Rhythm! But her score is…"_

On the score board it shows 8,023 points out of 10,000.

_IT'S 8,023! EVERYONE PLEASE CHEER FOR RHYTHM!"_

The crowd cheered again for Rhythm and she went back to the backstage.

"Everyone I did it!" Rhythm said happily and jumped happily too.

"Good job Rhythm!" Mion said congratulating her.

_The next performer will be… LUNA WHO IS ALSO FROM LUAN MARS!_

The crowd cheered once again as Luna came out on stage.

Then she jumped.

"PRISM…CHANGE!"

Luna's clothes changed into a kimono and it was a dark blue one. It has yellow crescent moon on it and Luna also wore yellow sandals. Luna's hair was still the same but she wore a head band which has a yellow crescent moon.

_WOW! THIS IS AMAZING! AND HER SCORE IS…_

The board showed 8,124/10,000 points.

_IT'S 8,124 POINTS! AMAZING!_

_AND THE NEXT PERFORMER IS MION!_

"Then wish me luck!" Mion said going on stage.

"GOOD LUCK MION!" Rhythm and Luna cheered.

Mion started to jump.

"PRISM… CHANGE!"

Mion jumped but…

NOTHING HAPPENED!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MION!

**Sorry I didn't update for a while and I'm really sorry! _bows down_**

**AHH! Mion couldn't do her Prism Change! What will happen next?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THING, PEACE OUT!**

**AND I'M SO SORRY!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Alone Together Again

"_WHAT IS THIS?! MION FAILED HER PRISM CHANGE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?!"_

The crowd gasped and President was panicking along with everyone else.

"_OH?! What's this?!"_

A woman came on to stage and grabbed Mion's hand and dragged her staking across the rink.

"EH?! ANGEL?!" Mion said surprised.

"_What is this Angel is performing the Prism Jump with Mion?!"_

Then they jumped together.

"PRISM… CHANGE!"

Mion and Angel's clothes changed into a one piece dress together with thin straps but Mion's dress was yellow and Angel's was white. Mion's dress had white flowers around the dress and Angel's dress had black flowers around it too. Mion had yellow high heels and Angel's white. Mion had a yellow flower on her right side of her head and Angel's was on the left side with the color white. They both have matching clothes and they were beautiful.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"_AMAZING! MION AND ANGEL DID A DUET PRISM CHANGE WHICH IS RARE! BUT THE SCORE IS!"_

On the scoreboard it says…

9,012 points out of 10,000.

The crowd cheered madly.

"_WOW IT'S 9,012 POINTS!"_

"_NOW NEXT IS… ANGEL!"_

There was a lot of cheering even more than Mion doing Prism Jump with Angel.

Angel started to skate again and jumped in the air.

"PRISM… CHANGE!"

Angel's clothes changed into a black dress that goes up to her knees and had a silver belt around the waist. Her hair was tied up to her side and wore black boots. She also wore the earrings Rhythm gave her and the locket.

"_AS EXPECTED OF ANGEL AND HER SCORE IS…"_

"_!…"_

There was a pause and everyone was curious.

"_9,845!"_

The crowd cheered loudly and screaming out Angel's name loudly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone said at the backstage.

Angel went back to the backstage as the next performer went.

"Um, Angel." Mion said with her face red.

"What?" Angel said looking at Mion.

"T-Thank You!" Mion said embarrassed.

"You're welcome now if you excuse me" Angel said as she walked away.

"Hmph! I was only trying to thank her." Mion said as she went to where everyone else was.

_Now the next performers that will go to the next round will be…_

_LUNA MARS, CALLINGS, ANGEL, BLACK/WHITE STAR, STELLA, HANA,…_

_CONGRADULATION!_

The first round ended with a lot of people cheering out loudly.

_(The Next Day)_

"Good Morning!" Luna said as she greeted everyone who was practicing on the rink

"Good Morning Luna!" Everyone said.

Everyone was practicing their jumps so that they could get more better.

Then Shou went out to bring drinks and while he was getting drinks he saw Angel walking in front of him.

"Ah! Angel-san good morning!" Shou greeted her as Angel turned around looking at him.

"Good morning." Angel said with no emotion.

"Geez, can't you be a little bit more cheerful?" Shou said smiling.

"No." Angel answered.

There was a slight pause.

"Then if you don't mind, I will be-" Angel said but was interrupted.

Shou and Angel all of a sudden fell down into…

A HUGE PUMPKIN?!

"Ugh, Hey! Why did you push me?!" Angel said.

"I didn't mean to and where are we?" Shou said.

"…"

"Angel-san?" Shou said looking at Angel who was looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"F-First get off of me." Angel said still looking away.

"Hm?"

Shou then realized that he was on top of Angel and blushed.

"O-Oh! Sorry!" Shou said as he and Angel sat up.

"Anyway where are we?" Shou said.

"I think we are in a pumpkin for a Halloween decoration this month" Angel said. (It's October 2nd now)

_I'm going to kill those two _Angel thought as she sighed knowing who did this.

_(Outside the Pumpkin)_

"Mission Accomplish!" a voice said looking at the pumpkin which was being carried away.

"You didn't have to do that." another voice said.

"But she liiiiiikes him right?" the voice said.

"That was a long time ago." the voice replied.

"Kekeke you're jealooouusss right?"

"Tch whatever." the voice said as a person walked away.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" the other voice said as the person was following.

_(In the Pumpkin)_

There was a long pause and not a single word from the two who was trapped until Shou started to speak.

"Umm Angel-san."

"What?"

"Why do you act so cold?" Shou asked curious looking a Angel but couldn't see her eyes.

"It's none of your business." Angel said not making any contact with Shou's eyes.

"Tell me, Angel-san." Shou said with serious eyes.

Angel looked at them and started to speak.

"Fine I'll tell you only half." Angel finally said as Shou was listening.

"It was a long time ago but I can still remember it like it was yesterday." Angel said.

"I had friends who were my first best friends and we were always together, but…"

"But?" Shou said who was listening but looked at Angel's face.

Angel had a sad look on her face and looked like she was about to cry.

_Huh? Why is there a sting in my chest? _Shou thought as he looked at her face.

Then unconsciously Shou wrapped his arms around Angel pulling her close to him.

"!"

"!"

Shou and Angel blushed when they realized this.

When they were about to say something, the pumpkin fall down to the side making Shou and Angel falling while Shou **still **hugging Angel.

Angel quickly sat up, pushing away Shou's arm and running away.

"Hey!" Shou said getting up.

Angel was running as fast as she can while covering her face with her arm which was red.

Shou then went back to the rink to where everyone else was.

"Shou-kun! What took you so long?! I was worried!" Luna said hugging Shou.

Everyone was smiling at them.

"W-What?" Shou said looking at them.

"It's nothing!" Everyone said at the same time.

_It's weird. Why does my heart stings when I saw Angel's face? _Shou thought _It felt like I met her before but I never met her before in my whole life._

"Ah! Angel welcome back!" White said looking at Angel who was walking over to them.

"Hm? Angel?" White said looking at her face.

Her face was red.

"L-Let's go." Angel said walking as White and Black followed her.

**Sorry I didn't update long! I will try to update as fast as I can and I'm SO SORRY!**

**KYAAA SHOU AND ANGEL! THEY HUGGED!**

**But why did Shou hugged Angel?!**

**And who was the one that pushed Shou making him and Angel fall into the pumpkin!? I'm sure you know!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**PEACE OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Little Bit More About Angel and The Second Round

Since the "accident" with Shou and Angel three days ago, the two didn't see or talked with each other.

"Hey where's Angel?" Shou asked White who was practicing with Black.

"I don't know." White said but when he turned around he was smiling mischievously.

"Then bye." Shou said as he opened the door and went out.

"Kekeke, something must have happened between those two." White said still smiling. "Right Black?"

"I don't know." Black said looking like he doesn't care.

"Well then… I will just have to think of an another plan! Bye!" White said quickly as he started to run away.

"Hold it." Black said as he grabbed White's shoulder.

"What?" White said.

"You know this will just hurt Angel more. Even more than _that_ day, right?" Black said looking at White.

"I know but… I just want A-" White said but was interrupted by someone.

"Hey do you know where Angel is?" Rhythm asked walking up to them.

"Geez, why does everyone need to search for Angel? First you then Sh-" White said but Black covered his mouth.

"Huh?" Rhythm said confused.

"Anyway, why do you want to look for Angel?" Black asked.

"Oh I just wanted to know more about Angel." Rhythm said smiling.

"Then find her yourself." Black said.

"Geez, Fine I'll find her myself!" Rhythm said as she stomped away madly.

When Rhythm finally went away Black sighed.

"Sigh, Why does everyone have to ask about Angel?" Black said annoyed.

"I know but we can't help it because Angel is a person who is "mysterious." White said sighing too.

"But they don't really know about her "true" self." Black said.

"And they are to stupid to know who she is and I can't believe that those people "were" her friends." White said.

"Well you can't help it was all because of "her"." Black said.

"Hey! Black, White!" a voice said.

It was Angel who was walking up to them.

"Ah! Angel! We didn't see you for a long time!" White said smiling at her and then hugging her.

"!"

"!"

Angel and Black both have a angry mark on their head and one minute later, White was lying on the ground with a big lump on his head while Angel and Black was walking away.

_(With Luna MARs and Callings)_

"Hey Rhythm, where were you?" Mion asked as she got herself a towel.

"Sigh, I was trying to find Angel but I couldn't." Rhythm said with her head down.

"Why do you want to find Angel-san?" Luna said joining in the conversation.

"Because I want to find out more about Angel's past." Rhythm said.

"Hmmm, Now that I think about it, I want to find about Angel's past too." Mion said.

"Me too!" Luna said.

"Then let's go to President!" Rhythm said.

"Yeah!"

_(President Office)_

"Hm? Find out about Angel's past?" President said.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, we thought you would know more about Angel." Rhythm said as Luna and Mion nodded their heads.

"Sorry but I don't know anything about Angel, sorry." President said as she sweat dropped when she saw Luna MARs heads down with a depressing aura around them.

"Hm?" Jun said as he walked in. "Umm, President what's going on?"

"Sigh, they're just depressed that they couldn't find out about Angel's past." President said as she rubbed her head.

"Well I do know a little thing about Angel." Jun said.

Then President and Jun sweat dropped when they saw Luna MARs face beaming and had stars in their eyes.

"Please tell us Jun!" They said at the same time.

"O-Ok."

Jun cleared his throat and started to talk.

"Well I only know that Angel started to debut as a Prism Star at the age of 14. She also went to America first and then debut as a Prism Star. That's all I know." Jun said.

"EH?! THAT'S IT?!" Everyone yelled.

_(Two weeks later)_

"_Welcome everyone! And welcome to the… SECOND ROUND OF THE PRISM STAR CHAMPIONSHIP!"_

The crowd cheered.

"_In this second round there will be Prism Stars picking their own dress from Prism Stones and show it on stage, so ARE YOU READY EVERYONE?"_

"YES!" Everyone cheered.

"_Well then the first person to show their fashion is… LUNA PLEASE COME UP!"_

Luna came out on stage and she was wearing a purple dress with yellow stars that goes up to her thighs and wore stockings along with purple shoes. Her hair was still the same but each pony tail was tied by yellow stars.

_AMAZING AND HER SCORE IS…_

_8,458 POINTS!_

The crowd cheered and Luna went to the backstage happily.

_NEXT IS… MION!_

Mion came out on stage wearing a yellow top that says Sing Out Loud with a vest and wore blue jeans that went to her thighs. She also wore tall brown boots with laces.

_NOW HER SCORE IS… 8,670! PLEASE EVERYONE CHEER FOR MION!_

The crowd cheered and next was Rhythm's turn.

_PLEASE COME OUT RHYTHM!_

"Ugh, I'm so nervous." Rhythm said.

She wore a light blue dress with one strap that goes around her neck that went up to her knees, wore black socks that went almost to her thighs but not that visible, and she had a belt around her waist and it was white. Her hair was still down like normal with a part of her hair tied to the side with a blue star.

"It will be okay Rhythm!" Luna said patting on her shoulder.

"Good luck Rhythm!" Mion said.

"Yeah!" Rhythm said.

But when she was about to walk on stage, someone spilled coffee on her dress!

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" the person said who spilled the coffee.

It was Stella, one of the people who passed to the second round/

"Um, It's okay!" Rhythm said.

But when Stella turned around, she had a smirk on her face.

"Hey what will you do Rhythm?!' Mion said.

"It's okay, I'll go." Rhythm said.

"Wait."

"?"

It was Angel who was wearing a white dress with black roses with no straps, a white high heels with a black rose on the top on it, a collar with a black rose in the center of it. She looked so pretty.

"Angel!" Rhythm said surprised until Angel got out some scissors.

"Umm What are you doing?" Rhythm said scared.

Then Angel cut off some part of the dress and it went up to her thighs. Rhythm looked more prettier.

"You're welcome now hurry." Angel said.

"Thank You Angel!" Rhythm said smiling.

When Rhythm went past Angel she heard her say something.

"_Pretty Remake Complete."_

_Eh? _Rhythm thought as the same phrase reminded her of something.

_HERE SHE IS RHYTHM APPEARS AND WHAT AN AMAZING CLOTHES AND HER SCORE IS…_

_9,495 POINTS!_

Everyone cheered and now it was Angel's turn.

_Now it's ANGEL'S TURN!_

Angel came out on stage with her beautiful clothes and her score is…

9,878 points.

The crowd cheered madly for Angel and the other Prism Stars went for the second round.

For the third round, the Prism Stars who are going to the third round are… (You already know who it is)

Everyone cheered that they were going to the third round.

_(The Next Day)_

"Angel-san."

"Huh?" Angel said and saw that it was Shou.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"U-Um I'm sorry about the other day!" Shou said as he bowed halfway.

"It's okay it wasn't that serious anyway." Angel said as she smiled a little.

"Really?" Shou said.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"Hey Angel!" It was White with Black. "Let's go."

"Okay and bye." Angel said as she went past Shou.

"Shou."

"!" Shou turned around shocked that she said his name.

**Hello! So how was this chapter? I know I rushed a little bit for the second round, I'm SORRY! I decided to write this chapter because I was so bored.**

**Hmm what did Black and White mean?! And hurray! Everyone passed the second round! But did… ANGEL SAID PRETTY REMAKE COMPLETE!?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Halloween and a Prism Show!

It was October 31st and you know what that means…

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Everyone shouted.

"Okay! You have a Prism Show today too you know!" President added with dollar signs in her eyes.

Everyone sweat dropped at this because they always do Prism Shows every holidays too.

"Ah! President!" Rhythm said. " Will Angel and BWS perform in the Prism Show too?"

"Hmmm… I should let them! NICE IDEA RHYTHM!" President said being more fired up than usual.

_I shouldn't have said that… _Rhythm thought as everyone was being burned by President's hot fire.

"Good morning." a voice said.

Everyone turned around and there was Angel.

"Good Morning Everyone!" White said appearing out of nowhere with Black.

"Angel, White, Black would you like to perform in the Prism Show?!" President asked with huge dollar signs in her eyes.

"I don't mind at all." Angel said.

"If it's fine with Angel-chan, then it's fine with me!" White said hugging Angel.

…

BAM!

White was on the ground again with a big lump once again.

"I don't care at all." Black said crossing his arm.

"THEN IT'S SETTLED!" President shouted going to the computer and started to type something fast.

_(Outside in a Town)_

"Ah~! Halloween is the best!" Rhythm said once again.

"Rhythm you never change at all!" Mion said.

"But you two look pretty in those costume!" Luna said.

Rhythm was wearing a witch costume which was the color of blue. Mion wore a pixie costume which was obviously purple. Luna was also wearing a kimono which was indigo blue with crescent moon on them.

"You look pretty too Luna." Rhythm said as Luna blushed of embarrassment.

"It's nothing at all!" Luna said.

"Oh! I didn't go to the other neighborhood too!" Rhythm said as she was running. "BYE!"

"Hey! W-Wait up Rhythm!" Hibiki said as he was running after Rhythm wearing a wizard costume with a gigantic bowl of candy! And it covered half of his body!

"Poor Hibiki." Mion said as she and Luna sweat dropped together.

"Yeah." Luna agreed and nodding her head.

"Hey!" a voice said.

The girls turned around and saw Shou and Wataru together.

Shou was wearing a prince costume and Wataru was wearing a elf costume. The girls blushed.

"Hey Mion let's go over there!" Wataru said as he grabbed Mion's hand and dragged her with him.

"H-Hey!" Mion stuttered as she was being dragged with Wataru.

The two ran far away and there alone was Luna and Shou.

"Ah! Luna, Shou! Happy Halloween!"

It was White, Black, and Angel.

Shou blushed a little when he saw Angel who was wearing an devil costume which was a one red and black piece dress with red roses but had a short skirt, a black collar with a rose in the center, black boots with red roses on them that went up to her knees. She still wore the locket and her hair was tied by a red rose to the side.

White and Black was also wearing a devil costume in a prince way.

"Happy Halloween Angel, White, Black!" Luna said smiling.

"See you later." Angel said walking away.

"Eh!? Why don't you come with us then." Luna said as she was reaching for Angel's hand.

But Angel slapped it away making everyone shocked.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" Angel said.

"Let's go Black, White." Angel said as she walked away with Black and White.

"Luna are you okay?" Shou said as he grabbed her hand which was bruised.

"N-No! I'm okay, Shou!" Luna said blushing.

"Ok, but please be careful." Shou said worried.

"Yes!" Luna said smiling.

While they were walking away, Luna who was behind Shou, looked at Angel on the other side.

_(In the Backstage)_

"Ok everyone the first that will go is Luna MARs, second is Callings, third is BWS, and lastly is Angel got it?" President said.

"Okay!" Everyone said.

"_Welcome everyone to the Prism Show and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"_

"_The first group will be…"_

"_LUNA MARS!"_

Everyone cheered as Luna MARs came out on stage.

Luna was wearing a short kimono like the same she wore for her costume. Mion was wearing the same costume she wore before. And Rhythm wore the same witch costume with a skirt instead of a long dress.

They started to dance and sing their new song, _My Lovely Memory,_ and _You May Dream._

They also did the Prism Jump Do, Re, Mi, Fa -Slider, Lovely Memory(new), and Heart Blast Down(new) for My Lovely Memory.

For You May Dream, they did Stardust Shower Perfect, Full Moon Magic(new), and Happy Halloween!(new).

After that it was Callings turn and they sang their number one album Loving You along with the Prism Jumps, Sweet Love(new), Platinum Heart(new), and Golden Kiss(new). **(Calling wore the same costume as before)**

Next was BWS who sang their song Heart Break along with their Prism Jump White/Black Rose Spiral Duet(new), and Half Heart Love(new).**(They wore the came costume)**

_And lastly the one that everyone was waiting for is…_

_ANGEL! EVERYONE PLEASE CHEER FOR HER!_

Everyone's cheer was more louder than everyone else.

Angel came out on stage still wearing the costume as before.

She started her number one song Chain and performed her Prism Jumps Death White Rose(chap 4), Death Black Rose(new), and Golden Rose. (new)

Everyone cheered for Angel loudly.

_THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR COMING TO THE PRISM SHOW AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!_

The Prism Show ended and everyone was in a room for a party.

"Everyone… Happy Halloween!" President said smiling.

"Happy Halloween!" Everyone said as they started to eat.

Well Rhythm was the one who was eating all the meat instead.

While the party was still going on, Angel, Black and White got up and opened the door leaving silently from the party.

_Hm? Where is Angel going? _Rhythm said as she followed them.

"Rhythm can you please stop following us." Angel said as she turned around.

"Oh so I'm caught huh? Hehehe." Rhythm said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yes you are and please stop following me then, bye" Angel said leaving with Black and White.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Rhythm said as she was walking back to the party.

When she went back to the party everyone was wondering where Rhythm was.

"Sorry! I was at the bathroom!." Rhythm said.

"But, where is Angel, Black and White?" Mion asked.

"I don't know." Rhythm said pretending to not know.

"Whatever she must have went back home." Mion said.

"Well then I WANT TO EAT MORE MEAT!" Rhythm yelled while getting the plate that was full of meat.

Everyone sweat dropped and everyone was still enjoying the party.

_But I wonder where I heard that phrase _Rhythm thought as she was thinking about Angel in the second round.

_(Flashback)_

_When Rhythm went past Angel she heard her say something._

"_Pretty Remake complete."_

_(End of Flashback)_

_I'm sure I heard that before but where? _Rhythm thought as she was eating meat.

_(Outside)_

Angel was standing on a hill which was near a river.

"She definitely did the "Forbidden Jump". I'm sure of it." Angel said looking at the full moon in the clear sky.

**I updated again! And I decided to update this today because I had an another idea. I know this might have been boring so… SORRY!**

**But why did Angel slapped away Luna's hand and What did she mean by the "Forbidden Jump"?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Third Round

_(One Week Later)_

Everyone was thinking what Prism Jump they should do for the third round in a room

"I'M SO TIRED!" Rhythm shouted as she lie down on the couch.

"Well we can't help it," Mion said, "If we don't think of a Prism Jump that goes well in our clothes from the second round, we will get kicked out and besides the third round is tomorrow!"

"But!" Rhythm whined.

"No buts! And let's go practice now!" Mion said dragging Rhythm to the rink.

"NOOOOO!" Rhythm yelled as she was being dragged.

Everyone sweat dropped as they followed them.

_(In the Rink Room)_

"Now let's practice Rhythm!" Mion said as she put on her skate shoes and went on the rink.

"Hold up Mion!" Rhythm said doing the same thing.

"Mion-chan sure has a lot of energy!" Luna said smiling at Shou.

"Yeah! She gets fired up at any challenges." Wataru said looking at Mion who was doing her Prism Jumps along with poor tired Rhythm.

"Now let's go together, Shou!" Luna said as she was dragging Shou with her.

"H-Hey! Hold on!" Shou said as they went on the rink together.

They were on the rink together smiling and they looked like a real couple.

Hibiki and Wataru was smiling at them while Rhythm and Mion had gleaming eyes.

"W-What?" Luna asked looking scared by Rhythm and Mion.

"It's nothing~" They said smiling.

"HELLO EVERYONE~!" White said walking to them.

"H-Hello White-san." Mion said as she sweat dropped at White's cheerful face.

As expected Angel and Black was with him.

"Hey White, why is Angel and Black always together?" Rhythm asked White.

"Kekeke, Well you know Black-kun is-_(whisper)_" White said into Rhythm's ears.

"REALLY?!" Rhythm shouted all of a sudden with hearts in her eyes.

"THEN THAT MEAN-"

"Hey! Don't get funny ideas from White!" Angel said interrupting Rhythm and had a angry mark on her head along with Black.

"Uh… Oh" White said being frightened of what's going to happen next.

BAM!

White was on the ground crying with a big lump on his head in anime style.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"But, How did you guys know each other?" Mion said.

Then White got up and spoke.

"Well it happened 3-"

BAM!

"It none of your business." Angel said hitting White again on the head.

"But please tell us! We want to know more about your past!" Rhythm said.

"PLEASE!" Rhythm said.

"No." Angel said crossing her arms.

"AW, WHY?!" Rhythm said.

"You shouldn't butt in other people's lives." Angel said.

Then Angel walked past everyone and went on the rink.

"Hmmm, so that's how she going to play it huh?" White said.

"Hm? What do you mean White?" Mion asked.

"It's nothing so BYE~!" White said as he and Black was also going on the rink to where Angel was.

"Now let's practice shall we?" Luna said smiling to everyone.

"Right! Besides tomorrows the third round!" Mion said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said going to the rink to practice.

_(Tomorrow in the Prism Show Stage)_

"Wah! I'm so nervous even though I came this far!" Luna said looking at all the people in their seats waiting.

"It's okay! I'm sure we will pass!" Rhythm said.

_Welcome everyone! To the third round of…_

_PRISM STAR SHOW CHAMPIONSHIP!_

Everyone cheered.

_Now the first performer will be…_

_RHYTHM!_

Rhythm came on stage wearing her clothes from the second round and staked across the stage rink while twirling.

Rhythm jumped as the background turned into a light blue color at the bottom and white at the top.

"Kokoro…"

Blue and white hearts were surrounding Rhythm as she was flying and twirling in the air.

"JUDDEN!"

Rhythm made a heart shape with her fingers as the hearts spread out and came down skating and a huge blue heart appeared in front of her and she went through it breaking the heart. **(yeah.. It's kind of like Heartful Splash)**

"YAY!" Rhythm said as she finished her Prism Jump.

_Now the score is…_

On the scoreboard the score from all three judges showed.

_AMAZING IT'S 8,987!_

"Everyone!" Rhythm said as she hugged both Mion and Luna.

"Good job Rhythm!" Luna said.

_THE NEXT PERFORMER IS…_

_LUNA!_

"Then.. Wish me luck!" Luna said as she went on stage wearing her clothes.

"GOOD LUCK!" Rhythm shouted cheering for Luna.

Luna staked across the rink and jumped with the background change into a night time color which as little tiny bright yellow stars.

"Starlight…"

Luna flied into the air as bright yellow stars were forming behind her.

"BURST!"

Then Luna spread out her arms and the yellow stars spread out and flew down like a shooting star.

_Now what is Luna score?_

…

_IT'S 8,891! ANAZING! EVERYONE PLEASE GIVE A CHEER FOR LUNA PLEASE!_

Everyone cheered as Luna went back to the backstage.

_Now the next performer will be…_

_MION!_

"OK! Mion, Switch ON!" Mion said as she was staking across the rink about to do a Prism Jump.

Then Mion jumped and was flying in the air as the background was a yellow color with white.

"Singing…"

Black music notes were around Mion.

"LULLABY!"

The music notes spread out and the black notes turned into a rainbow colored notes.

_WOW! AND MION'S SCORE IS…!_

_8,980!_

"Everyone! We passed!" Mion said as she hugged Rhythm and Luna.

"But, it's Angel's turn." Luna said as everyone turned around to see Angel on stage staking, and jumped.

"Black..."

Angel was flying to the side while twirling a little with some black rose petals around her and a black rose shape appeared in front of her in the sky. **(Like Mia's Prism Jump)**

"Heart Rose!"

She went through the rose shape and when it broke, black petals and black hearts were flying/spreading.

Everyone, as expected, were cheering madly and the judges were clapping.

_AND HER SCORE IS…!_

_9,978! EVERYONE PLEASE CHEER FOR ANGEL!_

_AND THE NEXT PERFORMER IS…_

"As expected of Angel-san." Luna said as everyone saw Angel walking to the backstage.

"Angel! Nice Jump!" Rhythm said while smiling. "And thank you for fixing my dress again!"

"It's no problem." Angel said.

"Yo!" White said as he went into their conversation.

"Hey, Angel-san." Shou asked.

"What?" Angel said.

"Your dress is pretty and it's coordination it's perfectly with your Prism Jump!" Shou said looking at her dress.

"Well… Me and Black made this together." Angel said smiling a little and had a tiny blush on her face.

"Hey, Hey look! Angel is smiling!"

"Eh!? No way!"

"It's true look!"

"Wah! It's my first time seeing her smile and it's so rare!"

Angel heard everyone's comment and turned to the crowd.

"Hey! Can you stop with all this whispering and stuff it's annoying." Angel said putting on her cold glare.

Everyone shivered and went away from her whispering.

"Geez, it's so annoying these people." Angel said.

"But… you did smile when you mention about Black!" Rhythm said with a sweet voice.

Angel and Black both blushed at the same time and looked away at the same time.

"AWWW! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" Rhythm shouted.

"YOU GUYS ARE IN-"

Angel and Black at the same time covered Rhythm's mouth while blushing still.

"You idiot! Don't say that you know how much people will make conclusions?!" Angel whispered out loud.

"Besides we are NOT in love with each other!" Black whispered out loud.

"Ok, Ok I get it!" Rhythm said as she pushed Black and Angel's hand.

"Then let's go Black, White." Angel said as she Black and White went out the exit door.

"Geez! What's her problem?!" Rhythm said in anger as Mion, Luna, Hibiki, Shou and Wataru was trying to calm her down in anime style.

But everyone didn't realize that Jun was looking at Luna.

"Hmmm, there something suspicious about her." Jun said.

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDAT FOR SO LONG! SORRY!**

**So they passed the third round! HURRAY!**

**But did Jun realize something suspicious about Luna?!**

**Since I didn't updated for so long I'll give a… PREVIEW!**

_**(Preview)**_

"_**Hey Angel!" White said.**_

"_**What?" Angel said.**_

"_**Kekeke, Hey, hey can you please do this a birthday gift for me~" White said.**_

"_**Fine since this is a birthday gift, what do you want me to do?" Angel said.**_

"_**Kekeke I want you do dance your-"**_

**OK STOP! I'm going to stop here because I don't want to spoil this!(Not perverted!)**

**The hint is "Dream" (Title)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: White and Black's Birthday and Merry Christmas!

_(One Month Later)_

Everyone was excited because today was…

CHRISTMAS!

But Luna MARS and Callings have to practice because President obviously made plans for a Prism Show on Christmas too so they sadly have to do a Prism Show on a holiday.

"GEEZ! WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO A PRISM SHOW ON A HOLIDAY!?" Rhythm and Luna shouted at the same time angrily.

"We can't help it besides, don't we do this every year on a holiday?" Mion said calming them down as everyone sweat dropped.

"But! It's not fair how we have to do a Prism Show and practice all day during a holiday!" Rhythm whined.

Mion sighed at Rhythm.

"Sigh. Ah! Rhythm, after the Prism Show we will have a Christmas party and you'll get to eat a lot of… Meat!" Mion said.

"Eh!? REALLY?! THEN I'LL DO IT!" Rhythm said with her eyes sparking at the word of "meat".

Everyone laughed.

Then White came in and he looked like he was looking for Angel.

"Oh? White-san, are you looking for Angel-san?" Luna asked.

"Yeah and do you know where she is?" White said.

"No I haven't seen her for a while, why?" Mion said.

"Because! It's really important!" White said looking around the room.

"BYE!" White said as he went out the door quickly before Mion could ask anything.

"Weirdo." Rhythm said as everyone sweat dropped and nodded.

Then White ran into Black while he was searching for Angel.

"Hey, did you see Angel?" Black said.

"No how about you?" White asked too.

Black shook his head saying that he didn't see her.

"Then let's look for her together!" White said.

Black nodded and they both started to search for her.

_(After Two Hours)_

White groaned after a long time of searching, with Black, Angel who was "missing".

They searched everywhere President office, practice rooms, and even the, bathroom?

"Hey! Why would you think that Angel would be in the men bathroom?!" Black said annoyed.

"Eh? I thought she would be! And we should check everywhere even the woman-"

BAM!

Black hit White on the head with an angry mark on his head anime style.

Then after NINE hours looking for Angel who was "missing", they finally ended up to the rink room.

They opened the door and saw a table full of foods along with a cake and there was Angel.

"Happy Birthday! White, Black!" Angel said smiling a little.

"!"

"Angel, did you do did for us?" Black and White said at the same time.

"Why? It's your birthday isn't it?" Angel said as she looked away looking embarrassed and blushing a little.

"No, it's nothing at all so, LET'S EAT NOW!" White said.

Angel, White and Black was eating happily and enjoying themselves.

"Angel where were you anyway?" Black asked as he ate his cake.

"Yeah, Yeah we were searching for you everywhere for NINE hours!" White whined.

"Well, I was preparing the birthday party for you, why is there a problem?" Angel said.

"No! there's no problem at all!" White said as he ate his cake.

While they were eating White spoke.

"By the way isn't there a Prism Show today since it's a holiday?" White said.

"Who knows." Angel and Black said.

_(Mean while with Luna MARS and Callings in the Backstage)_

"Huh? President, isn't Angel and BWS going to perform today too?" Rhythm asked.

Luna MARS was wearing a Christmas outfit, Luna's clothes color was dark blue/indigo, Mion's purple, Rhythm's blue.

Callings was wearing a tuxedo suit.

"Hm?"

…

There was a long pause.

"U-Um President?" Rhythm said worried.

"GAHH! I FORGOT ABOUT THEM!" President yelled as she was had a dark aura around her.

"President how can you forget about them?!" Mion said.

"I don't know!" President said.

_Next the performers for this Prism Show will be Luna MARS and Callings but Angel and BWS won't be coming today._

"Ah! Let's go Mion, Rhythm-chan!" Luna said.

"Ok!" Mion and Rhythm said as they followed Luna to the stage.

"Ugh! How can I forget about those famous Prism Stars?!" President said crouching down with a dark aura around he.

"Well we can't help it, there is nothing we can do." Jun said not cheering President up.

"UGH!"

_(After the Prism Show)_

Everyone was in a room filled with food a Christmas tree and everything was for the Christmas party after the Prism Show ended.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone shouted and holding up their drinks for a cheer.

"MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" Rhythm shouted while getting all the meat and eating it.

"YUM! SO DELICIOUS!" Rhythm said while eating the meat from the plate that was full of meat.

"Rhythm you're such a glutton when eating the meat." Mion said.

"Well I can't help it!" Rhythm said still eating.

"Huh? There is no more drinks, then I'll get some." Luna said.

"No, I'll go instead." Shou said as he went out the door.

"Geez." Luna said.

_(With Angel and BWS)_

After everyone ate, White asked something to Angel.

"Hey Angel!" White said.

"What?" Angel said.

"Kekeke, Hey, hey can you please do this as a birthday gift for me~" White said.

"Fine since this is a birthday gift, what do you want me to do?" Angel said.

"Kekeke I want you to dance your…" White said whispering the last words in her ear.

"…!"

_(With Shou)_

While Shou was getting drinks and heard a person singing.

"Huh? Is someone practicing?" Shou said as he went to the source of the song.

Then it lead Shou to the rink room.

He opened the door and saw a bright light from the rink.

"!"

He saw a girl with red hair on the stage with a bright aura playing a song that was so familiar to him.

She was wearing a light pink dress with no straps that goes to her knees, a white ribbon at the top of the pink dress, her hair tied to the side by a white ribbon, and wore white high heels.

Then he felt like he is remembering something.

"… A…"

_(With Everyone else)_

"!" Luna eyes widened.

"Huh? Luna, what's wrong?" Rhythm asked looking at Luna.

Luna had a shocked face.

"…"

"SORRY! I WILL GO GET SHOU!" Luna shouted as she ran out of the room leaving everyone confused.

Then Luna arrived where Shou was and saw him looking at the girl that was playing on stage.

"NO! SHOU! DON'T LOOK AT HER AND LET'S GO!" Luna shouted as she was trying to drag Shou away from the rink room but Shou wouldn't move.

"…Ai…ra." Shou said still looking at the girl dancing and singing.

"!" Luna eyes widened at the words Shou said.

Then the girl on stage stop dancing and singing and saw Shou with Luna and was shocked.

BWS also turned around and saw Shou and Luna too.

"!"

**EH?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! SHOU SAID AIRA BUT WHY?! AND WHY IS LUNA PANICKING?! JUST WHAT IS GOING ON?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**(Next chapter: The Truth)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Truth (Part 1)

"!"

Everyone was silent and Luna was still trying to drag Shou away from the rink room.

Then the red haired girl ran away to the backstage where the exit was.

Black and White also followed her too.

"Ah! Wait!" Shou said as he pushed away Luna's arm and ran after them.

"WAIT SHOU!" Luna said also chasing after Shou.

Shou went outside and looked around but the girl was gone along with Black and White.

"H-Hey Shou let's go back, o-ok?" Luna said nervously.

Then Luna and Shou went back to the room where everyone was.

"Hey Luna, Shou what took you so long?" Rhythm asked.

"Ah! It's nothing at all Rhythm-chan! We just lost our way!" Luna said.

"Geez!"

During the whole party, Shou just kept quiet, not even smiling, or enjoying.

_(One Week Later)_

Everyone was practicing on the rink for the next round that is in two days.

Shou still thought about the red haired girl while sitting down taking a break.

_Where did I see her? _Shou thought.

_(Flashback)_

"…_Ai…ra?"_

_(End of Flashback)_

_Aira? Is that her name? _Shou thought.

For some reason the name gave a nostalgia feeling to him.

Everyone was staring at Shou.

"What's wrong with Shou he's been like since Christmas." Mion said.

"Yeah and he didn't even talk to you, his girlfriend." Rhythm said making a worrying face.

"Yeah." Luna said nodding.

After a while Angel came in.

"Ah! Good Morning Angel!" Rhythm said waving her hand at her.

Then she turned around all of a sudden going outside.

"Eh what's wrong with her?" Rhythm said.

Then Shou followed her.

"Ah! Shou-san where are you going?!" Luna said as she followed him.

"Geez, did something happen with Angel and Shou?" Rhythm said.

"Yeah I wonder." Mion said.

_(With Angel and Shou)_

"Hey wait up, Angel!" Shou said as he was running.

Then Angel stopped speed walking and turned around.

"What is it?" Angel said.

"Um, I want to ask you something." Shou said.

Then Jun was walking by and saw Angel and Shou, then he went behind a wall that was close enough to hear their conversation.

"What?"

"Do you know a red haired girl?" Shou asked.

_A red haired girl? _Jun thought.

"Why do you want to know?" Angel said.

"Because I saw a red haired girl performing yesterday and she kind of look like you so is she a twin sister?" Shou asked.

"… No I don't know a red haired girl and I have no relative." Angel said.

"If you're done then bye." Angel said leaving.

_Hm, a red haired girl that looks like Angel? _Jun thought.

While Jun was thinking, Luna came.

"Shou! What are you doing?" Luna said.

"Uh? Luna, you followed me?" Shou said.

"Yeah! Because I was worried about you!" Luna said.

"Sorry, for making you worried and shall we go back?" Shou said.

"No, I'm going to the bathroom so you go on ahead ok?" Luna said.

"Ok. Then see you later." Shou said as he was going away.

Then Jun was about to go but Luna started to talk.

"Sigh I should be more careful." Luna said.

"?"

"Hmmm… Angel, could she be? No that's impossible and besides that girl is just a clumsy, foolish, naive little girl that knows nothing of the Prism Show. And why did _she _show up one week ago." Luna said as she was biting her fingernail.

"But I won't let anyone fail my plans." Luna said walking away.

Then Jun came out from his "hiding place" and looked at Luna who was walking away.

"There is something very suspicious about her, and I should probably do some research." Jun said as he walked away.

_(With Jun still)_

Jun was on the computer doing some research.

He was searching for a red haired girl that was born in Japan but there is too many people who has their hair dyed red, or was just born with red hair.

"Hm, I cant get any information like this." Jun said as he was leaning on his chair.

"!"

"Maybe this should!" Jun said as he typed in words in the search box.

"?"

"There was only one result and it says "The Prism Star Who Became The Prism Queen".

"W-What is this?!" Jun said. "The Prism Star Who Became The Prism Queen?! How can that be?!"

Then he clicked on the word and a website showed up.

It showed a picture of… a red haired girl with the pure white wedding dress, high heels, and the crystal tiara!

Jun read the article.

"The Prism Star became the Prism Queen and did the legendary jump, Aurora Rising but her own Aurora Rising jump that fulfilled everyone's dream the Aurora Rising Dream! Her name is Harune Aira a fourteen year old girl and is in the famous Prism Star group… MARS?!" Jun said.

"What does this mean? Harune Aira? In the group MARS? But I don't even remember her in MARS at all." Jun said confused looking at the picture.

"Huh? This article was from three years ago when Harune Aira became the Prism Queen." Jun said.

"I should do some more research before I go into any conclusion." Jun said as he typed in something else in the search box.

He typed in "Harune Aira".

Then all of a sudden many articles came up like, "Harune Aira", "The Girl Who Is The Prism Queen", "Cute, Girl in MARS." and more.

Then he came up with one article that says "The Disappearance of Harune Aira?!" There wasn't any people who saw it but only one person wrote it.

Jun clicked on it.

"! This is?!" Jun said surprised.

"Harune Aira who is a part of MARS went suddenly missing?! I don't know why Harune Aira went missing but after she became the Prism Queen. Two days later when MARS was in the Prism Show, she was replaced by a strange girl known as Luna! WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHERE IS HARUNE AIRA?! I'M HER NUMBER ONE FAN!" It says.

"Hmm, she went missing? But why did she disappeared? What does this mean?" Jun said as he got a headache.

Then he remembered something about what Luna said.

_(Flashback)_

"_Angel could she be? No that's impossible and besides she is just a clumsy, foolish, naive little girl that knows nothing of the Prism Show." _

_(End of Flashback)_

"Luna… Does she know something?" Jun said.

"Angel just who are you? And do you have a relationship with Harune Aira?"

**YAY! Jun is getting closer to the mystery! What will happen next?!**

**And there is something suspicious about Luna!**

**And please think of a title for the final winner of Prism Star Show Championship! PLEASE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Truth (Part 2) and the Fourth Round

_(The Next Day)_

Angel was practicing on the ice rink early in the morning for the next round for the championship.

Then everyone, including Jun, came in the practice room and saw Angel skating and jumped in the air to do a Prism Jump.

"Heart-Heart…"

Angel was in mid air and was glowing, then she stretched out her arms and the whole area was covered with white and black flowers. **(Think of this as the Prism Jump Bloom-Bloom-Blooming Love Flowers= Hira Hira Hiraku Koi No Hana but different)**

"Broken Love Flowers!"

Then the flower's petal separated making the whole area covered with black and white petals.

After doing the Prism Jump, Angel took a towel to wipe the sweat from her face and she drank water from a water bottle.

"That was amazing, Angel!" Rhythm said as she ran to where Angel was.

"Hey Angel." Rhythm said.

"What?"

"Why do you do Prism Jumps that are almost, sad?" Rhythm said curiously.

"Yeah Angel we also want to know too." Mion said as everyone was joining the conversation especially Jun.

"Well… that's none of your business at all and besides you should get ready for the next round which is today." Angel said skating on the rink again.

"AH! I FORGOT!" Rhythm said as she also got on the rink practicing.

"Oh boy Rhythm you should know already." Mion said as everyone sweat dropped at Rhythm who was practicing her best and was on "fire".

While everyone was practicing, Jun was staring at Angel who was practicing alone from everyone else.

_Could she be Harune Aira? No it can't be according to the article it says that she disappeared three years ago. _Jun thought as he went outside.

_But there can be a chance._

_(With Jun)_

Jun was in a office and went on the computer.

He typed in "Prism Queen Harune Aira" in the search box in a website.

And there was a result and he clicked on it.

It showed the video when Aira was performing when she became the Prism Queen in the Prism Queen Cup three years ago.

"! This song! And this dance is so familiar!" Jun said as he got a headache like he was trying remembering something but something was blocking it..

"Ugh!"

When the video showed Harune Aira doing the Prism Jump, Aurora Rising Dream Jun got a shock.

There were strange memories in his mind that he never saw before and then he finally remembered.

"Angel you really are…"

_(In the Prism Star Show Championship)_

_Now next is… MION VERSUS LAYLA! And their fashion theme is… _

_HAPPINESS, PLEASE COME OUT MION!_

Mion came out first wearing a one piece dress that was yellow with orange colors and had a strap around the neck that was thin, wore high heels that was yellow and had a orange and yellow butterfly pin on the top right on her head.

She was performing her image song "Switch On My Heart". (I think that's what's it called)

She did her Prism Jump Golden Star Magic, and Happy, Happy Lovely Butterfly and her clothes changed into a yellow one piece dress with orange butterflies on the bottom corner with no straps and orange high heels for her Prism Change.

_WOW! AND HER SCORE IS… 8,979 POINTS PLEASE GIVE A CHEER EVERYONE!_

_And next is Layla! Please come out!_

Layla performed and got 7,078 points.

_AND THE WINNER IS MION!_

_NEXT IS… RHYTHM FROM MARS VERSUS ROSA PLEASE COME OUT!_

The theme was cheerfulness and Rhythm came out wearing a light blue top that says "Peace" and it has short sleeves with little stars at the top over the peace words, blue short jeans, high black socks that went up to her thighs, and light blue sneakers.

Rhythm did her image song Kokoro Judden. (I think it is)

Rhythm did her Prism Jumps Heartful Splash Sparkle, Stardust Universe Shower, and her clothes changes into a white top with the word smile in light blue, a blue jeans that went to her thighs, a light blue sweater the was tied around her waist, a pair of blue sneakers, her hair tied up to the side in a high ponytail, a ribbon tied on her wrist, and a big huge star necklace around her neck for her Prism Change.

_AMAZING AND HER SCORE IS… 9,120 POINTS! AND NEXT IS ROSA!_

Rhythm won and Rosa's score was 6,890 points.

_NOW THE NEXT PERFORMER IS… LUNA VERSUS KATIE!_

The theme was lively like being happy all day with energy.

Luna came out wearing a purple one piece dress with a white belt around her waist, purple boots, a necklace with yellow crescent moons, and her hair was ties by two big yellow crescent moons.

Luna performed her image song My Crescent Moon.

She did her Prism Jumps Starlight Dance, and Crescent Moon Illusion, and her clothes changed into a light purple one piece dress with yellow crescent moons, white leggings, and light purple high heels for her Prism Change.

_LUNA'S SCORE IS…9,193 POINTS!_

_And it's Katie's turn! PLEASE COME OUT!_

After Katie went, the score was 9,193 and Katie's score is 8,312 points.

Next was Angel who was wearing a black dress that went up to her thighs with white ribbons, her hair tied up into a side ponytail by a white ribbon, black high heels, and wore her locket that she always wore. **(Theme was Sadness)**

_Wish me luck _Angel thought as she was holding her locket.

Every Prism Stars who were nearby Angel was thinking that she was so pretty especially the males.

When it was Angel's turn, she went out on stage and started to dance, and sing her image song "Broken".

Angel did her Prism Jumps Heart-Heart Broken Love Flowers, Broken New Love Hearts, and for the Prism Change, her clothes changed into a white dress with no straps and one black ribbon at the top, white high heels with laces, she still had her locket and her hair was down without the ribbon.

_AS EXPECTED FROM ANGEL AND HER SCORE IS… 9,848 POINTS! EVERYONE PLEASE CHEER FOR ANGEL!_

Everyone was amazed and heard loud cheers from the audience.

"Nice Job Angel!" Rhythm said congratulating Angel.

While everyone was together, Jun came to the backstage holding his laptop and walking towards everyone.

"Ah! Jun, we all passed isn't that great!" Luna said smiling.

But Jun was silent.

"Huh? Jun?" President said looking at her brother.

"…Angel," Jun finally said looking at her.

"What is it?" Angel said confused a little.

"You are… Harune Aira… right?" Jun said.

"!"

"Huh? Jun what are you talking about?" Rhythm said.

"Yeah and who is this Harune Aira right Luna?" Mion said looking at Luna.

"…"

"Luna?"

Everyone was now staring at Luna who was looking scared and with a shocked look on her face.

"If you don't remember then here look at this." Jun said as he opened his laptop and showed everyone the video.

It showed Harune Aira doing a Prism Jump and when she jumped it showed her doing the legendary jump, Aurora Rising.

"That's! The legendary jump Aurora Rising!" President said shocked.

"Just keep on watching." Jun said as everyone was looking at the screen except for Luna and Angel.

"_AURORA RISING!…"_

"_DREAM!"_

The screen showed her doing the jump and everyone got a headache.

"Ugh!"

_What is this?! _Shou thought as he was holding his head and in his mind was memories that he never saw before.

The memories showed about a girl with red hair.

"Do you remember everyone?" Jun said.

"B-But what's with these memories?!" Rhythm said holding her head.

"You still don't remember huh?" Jun said as he turned around to Luna who looked scared and ran away.

"Wait!" Mion said but Jun stopped her.

"Then can you please tell us Angel or should I say Harune Aira?" Jun said looking at Angel.

Everyone was staring at Angel/ Aira who was looking at the ground.

**SORRY FOR NOT UDATING SO LONG I THINK! **

**FINALLY THE TRUTH IS REVEALED! **

**What happened three years ago when everyone forgot about Aira?!**

**And what will Angel I mean Aira say next?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY SOMETHING NICE, AND PEACE OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Pain that is still there

Everyone was staring at Angel/ Aira who was looking at the ground.

Then she finally spoke.

"Yes… that right I'm Harune Aira." Aira said looking at everyone.

"As I thought but why did you disappear three years ago?" Jun said.

"Tch if you have any question why don't you ask Luna? Your **new **friend, and **girlfriend**?" Aira said.

"Eh? But even if we were friends in the memories that we never seen before that doesn't prove anything about Luna! So don't say anything bad about her!" Rhythm shouted angrily.

"Yeah! This doesn't have anything to do with Luna!" Mion said.

"And don't bother Luna! She is very precious to me!" Shou also said.

Even everyone else agreed with Rhythm, except for Jun, because they known Luna for a long time.

Aira clenched her fist so hard that blood almost came out.

While they were having their conversation, White and Black came and saw Aira and everyone else and walked near them to hear their conversation.

"SO DON'T BUTT IN EVEN IF YOU WERE OUR FRIEND BEFORE WE HAVE LUNA!" Rhythm shouted.

What Rhythm said made them shocked and hurriedly went to Aira's side.

"Hey Angel let's go okay?" White said as he pulled Aira's hand and dragged her with him outside.

"GEEZ! What's with her and what's with these strange memories!?" Rhythm said.

"But you will soon remember and just wait." Jun said trying to calm her down.

"Oh What so you too?! Why are you on her side and not on Luna's OUR friend?!" Rhythm said. **(Sorry if I made Rhythm too out of character I think!)**

When Jun was about to speak, Black spoke instead.

"Tch, you guys are so stupid." Black said with an angry voice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Rhythm shouted glaring at Rhythm.

"Rhythm please calm down." Hibiki said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"The one who is your friend is Aira NOT Luna." Black said crossing his arms.

"Shut up! Just because these odd memories show up doesn't prove anything!" Mion said.

"Fine! Do whatever you want and just wait until you regret it." Black said as he went outside.

"Hmph! How dare they!" Mion and Rhythm said at the same time.

_(With Aira, Black and White)_

Black saw Aira and White sitting on a bench outside and it was 12:00 midnight.

White was wrapping a bandage around Aira's hand.

"What happened?" Black asked looking worried.

"Aira clenched her hand tightly that blood came out." White said sighing, "Geez be more careful Aira."

"…I'm sorry." Aira said in her normal voice. **(I mean Aira high cute voice)**

Then White felt a raindrop on his hand.

"Eh?" White said as he looked up into Aira's face.

She was crying and was covering her face with her hands.

"Aira." White said as he pat her back trying to calm her down.

"W-Why? Why do I h-have to go all through this?" Aira said while crying.

While White was calming her down, Black was clenching his fists tightly.

_They will regret this! _Black thought.

_(Four weeks later)_

Everyone was practicing and it was quiet even though Luna was with them.

They haven't talked with Aira, Black and White for weeks now and the last and final round is in two days and they were kind of worried about them.

_Ugh! I'm not doing so well now! Did I say too much before? _Rhythm thought thinking about Angel I mean Aira.

Even Shou and Mion were kind of regretting it too.

After practice, Shou went to Prism Stone the shop and surprisingly saw Aira there looking at the clothes but was wearing a disguise. (Hat, Sunglasses)

Shou was shocked because he never saw Aira like that before like squealing in a voice he never saw before, Aira looking at the new clothes that just came out everywhere, and she looked like a cute girl.

Shou shook his head at the thought of Aira being cute while blushing.

_W-What's with me?! Why do I feel like this?!_ Shou thought in his head.

All he thought was about Aira and then he saw a scene, more like a memory, in his mind.

_(Memory)_

_There was a girl who looked like fourteen and she was losing her balance on the ice._

"_AH! MOVE, MOVE!" She shouted as she bumped into a boy who looks like sixteen and looks just like Shou._

_The boy caught her as they fell down._

"_Ouch." She said._

"_That was an amazing jump!" the boy said as he kissed her forehead._

"_EH?!" She said shocked as she was touching her forehead._

_(End of Memory)_

"Eh? What was that?" Shou said as he put his hand on his head trying to remember what happened.

Even though Shou got some memories in his head four weeks ago, he didn't see them clearly because it was so sudden.

Then he went into the shop forgetting about Aira because he was trying to remember his memories and when they made eye contact there was silence.

Luckily there wasn't anybody today in the mall so they were alone.

Shou noticed the bandage around Aira's hand.

"Did you get hurt?" Shou asked looking worried.

"… It's none of your business and besides the last and final round will be in two days." Aira said in her "Angel Voice".

"Well… um… Angel-san your real name is Harune Air-"

"Don't call me by that name!" Aira interrupted and shouted suddenly.

"Eh?" Shou said in confusion.

"I said to not call me by that name." Aira said as she crossed her arms.

"Um, I'm sorry." Shou said apologizing.

"Well then, I'll be going then." Aira said.

"Wait!" Shou said.

Aira turned around and looked annoyed.

"What is it?" Aira said.

"Can you please tell me what happened before I lost my memories?" Shou said eagerly.

"…"

Then White and Black came inside just before Aira said anything.

"Aira let's go! I'm so hungry!" White said as he dragged Aira along with him.

"Ah! Wait!" Shou said.

"Don't even bother, traitor." Black said.

"Eh?"

"Do you know how much pain Aira went through in these three years?" Black said glaring.

"N-No but! I want to know what happened three years ago!" Shou said trying to reason with Black.

"Like you know everything about what happened." Black said.

There was a long pause and Black gave up.

"Fine then I will tell you happened when I met Aira three years ago." Black said.

"Huh?" Shou said in confusion.

"Since you want to know so badly, I'll tell you then instead of Aira." Black said as he crossed his arms.

Shou was listening very closely.

"Three years ago, Aira came to America and she was in the Prism Show when we were performing. But when we first met, she had a cold personality already at that time and never smiled. At first we didn't recognize her as one of the Prism Star group MARS Harune Aira because of her cold personality and she put on white eye contacts, and dyed her hair white and she said this. "Hmm, I thought you were better than this." so we thought of her as a low Prism Star who knows nothing." Black said.

"But we met everyday and eventually we knew her secret, that she was Harune Aira one of MARS member."

**STOP! I'm sorry but I'm going to stop here and I'm REALLY SORRY! But in the next chapter I will instead create a FLASHBACK! _Silence_**

***Sigh* Whatever.**

**Black will reveal the past now of how Aira and Black and White met!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**

**(Note, I'm sorry I couldn't update early because I'm busy with tests, homework, and I have a LOT of projects! SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY! And I'm sorry if this is boring! I ran out of ideas! SORRY!)**

**(Another note, I still can't decide the title of the final winner please tell me if you have any ideas!)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Past is Finally Revealed!

_(Flashback)_

_In a Prism Show that was held in New York, the crowd was all cheering for the two boy who are twins performing._

"_KYAA! BLACK!"_

"_KYAA WHITE!"_

_The crowds were all cheering and in the backstage, there was a white haired girl who was secretly hiding and was looking at Black and White._

_After the show was over Black and White noticed the girl but couldn't see her face because it was dark and she was wearing a hat._

"_Huh? Hey is that girl one of the staffs?" White asked as he pointed to the white haired girl who was hiding to the staffs._

"_Eh? N-No she is not." One of the staff members said. "Besides I've never seen her before._

"_Sigh it must be one of the fan girls right?" Black said as he crossed his arms._

"_Kekeke as always! Now… can you please come out!" White shouted to the girl._

_The white haired girl who was hiding came out and she was wearing a black hat, black sunglasses, a black one piece dress that went to her thighs__**(Like in Dear My Future) **__with white small ribbons around the top a little, black high heels, and a heart shaped locket around her neck._

_White and Black were kind of blushing because of her shining aura around her and she looked pretty. _

"_What is it?" the girl said in a cold voice that gave Black and White a shiver behind their backs but ignored it._

"_You must be one of the fan girls right? So can you please leave this place and in return , I will give a kiss on the cheek!" White said smiling thinking that will happen, but it was the opposite instead._

"_Hmm I thought you were better than this than other Prism Stars but I guess the fans are only attracted by your looks instead." She said._

"_EH?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" White shouted furiously._

"_Tch, don't you still get it? If you look closely at the fans they are only attracted by your looks and to prove this when you did your Prism Jumps they never changed their cheer sounds and still remained the same from the beginning and your dances are amatuer level, isn't that right, Manager?" The girl said._

_Everyone looked at the Manager and she looked nervous and nodded._

"_!"_

"_Hmph, then bye." The girl said as she went out the exit door leaving Black and White angry._

_(The Next Day)_

_Black and White were going to the rink to practice and surprisingly they saw the girl the other day on the ice skating._

_They were shocked because of her bright aura even though her clothes are dark and depressing looking and her beautiful and graceful dance moves._

_Then she skated across the rink to do the Prism Jump and jumped._

"_Broken, Broken…"_

_She was twirling in the air as red and pink hearts are around her and stopped in mid air._

"_LOVE HEARTS!" _

_Then she spread out her arms as the red and pink hearts turn into the color of black and broke into tiny little pieces._

_Black and White was amazed and somehow a little bit sad since they never saw a Prism Jump like that before._

_After she was done, she noticed Black and White and just ignored them and went outside._

_But Black and White followed her._

"_Ah! Wait!" White said and the girl turned around with her face seen._

_She had white eyes but were dull and had no emotions._

"_What is it?" she said._

"_Um, can y-you please teach us?" White said embarrased and Black also making a embarrasing face a little._

"_Hmm, why?"_

"_Because! We want to become more better. So… Please!" White said as he bowed halfway._

"… _sigh, fine I'll do it." She said finally after a long pause between them._

"_Really?!" White said, "Thank you umm… what's your name?" White asked._

"_Eh? Umm, it's Angel." Angel said._

"_Hmmm, a tenshi huh?" Black said. (Tenshi is Angel in Japanese)_

"_Anyways come here tomorrow in the rink okay?" Angel said as she walked away._

_Then days passed and Black and White were getting along with Angel but until that day… when they know the truth._

_Black and White were performing in the Prism Show and after the Prism Show ended they went to where Angel was who was reading a magazine about Luna MARS._

"_Huh? Angel-chan what are you reading?" White asked as he looked at the cover and saw Luna MARS._

"_Eh!? Isn't this MARS?" White said._

"_! Right now what did you say?!" Angel shouted suddenly said making Black and White shocked._

"_Eh? Well I just said MARS why?" White asked looking surprised._

"_I-It's nothing. Now you should leave now." Angel said as she pushed Black and White outside the door and slammed the door._

"_Hey." Black said._

"_What?" White said._

"_Isn't she suscipious?" Black said._

"_Yeah, yeah I agree to." White said._

"_Well whatever it is, we should find out." Black said._

_White nodded too as they walked away._

_In the room where Angel was, she was looking at the magazine with a sad look._

_As the days passed, Black and White were looking at Angel who were spacing out more often._

_Then the day came when they known the truth._

_Black and White were walking to Angel's house and knocked on the door but know one answered._

_But when White turned the dorrknob, it opened._

_So Black and White went inside they heard crying noise from Angel's room._

"_Eh? Angel?" White said and looked shocked when he saw Angel crying and her hair red!_

"_Black was also shocked too._

"_Huh? W-Who is it? Black, White?" "Angel" said looking at them._

_Her eyes were red._

"_!"_

"_Angel…" White said, "Are you… HARUNE AIRA FROM MARS?!" _

"_Y-Yeah." Aira said but was still crying._

_So while Black and White calmed her down, they asked her the "truth"._

_Aira told them the whole thing about Luna and everyone else betraying her and her parents sending her to America._

"_I see." White said understanding along with Black too._

_But Aira began to cry again and Black and White were feeling sorry for her as they tried to calm her down again._

_(End of Flash back)_

There now you know about her past now, I'm leaving now and leave Aira alone." Black said as he walked away from the store and went to where Aira and White were.

Shou had a shocked face and then when he went out of the store, he saw Aira, White and Black eating ice cream together happily like a family.

**_Sigh_ I'm tired already and I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! I'M SO SORRY!**

**Now the past is REVEALED! (and I know that this chapter is kind of boring) but what will Shou do next?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**

**(Note: If you can guess this answer correctly, then I will make an another chapter tomorrow!**

**Q: In Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future, Aira did a Prism Jump Mugen Hugs Eternal. But where do you think the name comes from?(It's my opinion!)**

**Now GOOD LUCK!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Exposed

The next day, after Black talked to Shou about the past, everyone was practicing very hard and gave it all their best but Shou was spacing out a little every ten minutes.

Everyone looked at Shou and was kind of worried too since he keeps on spacing out too much especially Luna.

"I wonder what's wrong with Shou." Rhythm said.

"Yeah, he kept on doing this the whole time." Mion said.

Luna was just staring at Shou too and not even speaking a word.

But without Luna, Rhythm, and Mion noticing, Hibiki and Wataru were being suspicious about Luna ever since the truth came out that Angel was Harune Aira.

Then everyone just kept on doing what they were suppose to do and then Angel came in but without Black and White.

"Huh? What, so you came here again?" Rhythm said as she crossed her arms. She was still angry about Aira talking about Luna when they learned that Angel was Aira along with Mion.

"I just came here to practice because there was no other ice rink to practice since there was lesson for the students today." Aira said as she wore her stake shoes and got on the ice.

"Well whatever but don't bother us!" Rhythm said.

"I won't bother you." Aira said as she was practicing her dance moves.

"Grrr, she REALLY gets on my nerves!" Rhythm said as she was staring deadly at Aira who was practicing.

"Well we can't help it since she is also practicing for the final round." Mion said also trying to control her anger too.

"A-Anyway! We should practice more for tomorrow r-right?" Luna said nervously.

"Yeah now let's do our best and practice more ok!" Rhythm said.

"OK!" Everyone said.

But they didn't notice that Aira was secretly looking at them and she also lied to them that the students were having lessons today.

"idiots…" Aira said quietly as she clenched her fists.

Shou was also looking at Aira who was alone and remembered the words Black secretly whispered in his ear as he walked past him yesterday.

_(Flash Back)_

_As Black walked past Shou, he whispered in his ear._

"_Aira is an important family to us and she suffered a lot in these three years so don't hurt her anymore." Black said as he walked._

_(End of Flash Back)_

Then Shou all of a sudden got up from his seat and started to go where Aira was.

"Huh? Shou?" Luna whispered as she saw Shou walking to Aira.

Luna was angry in the inside and bit her lips unnoticed by anyone.

Then Aira noticed Shou walking to her.

"What do you want?" Aira asked.

Luckily, everyone but Luna wasn't looking at them since they were far away.

"Um, Ai- no Angel-san." Shou said.

"What?" Aira said looking away from making eye contact with him.

Shou noticed this and was feeling guilty already since he yelled at her about saying things about Luna.

"Um, well I still want to ask you about what happened three yea-"

"Shut up!" Aira interrupted making Shou shocked. "Just leave me alone."

Then Aira walked away and went outside making everyone in confusion.

"What was that about?" Rhythm said.

"Don't know." Mion said.

_(With Jun)_

Jun was on the computer again to research about Luna's Prism Jumps she did so far.

He was researching her Prism Jumps because he learned that there was a Prism Jump that can erase a person's memories at will but couldn't remember the name of the Prism Jump.

_But that was a forbidden Prism Jump! _Jun thought as he put his hand on his forehead.

"! Maybe!" Jun said as he remembered the Prism Jump Luna did on the first day they met.

"Luna Crescent Moon." Jun said as he typed in the letters in the search box.

There was only one result and Jun clicked on the website.

Then Jun started to read the article.

"The forbidden Prism Jump, Luna Crescent Moon was a Prism Jump that was a dangerous Prism Jump that was forbidden twenty years ago. This Prism Jump can erase a person's memories by the person who performed it. There was only one Prism Star who performed it. Her name was Fugisaki Tsuki and. The Prism Jump was also impossible for any other Prism Stars but it was known that only the person, Fugisaki Tsuki's child can do it if she had one." Jun said finishing the article.

"Fugisaki Tsuki?" Jun said.

Then Jun realized something about Luna.

"Wait a second, Luna also did the Prism Jump Luna Crescent Moon!" Jun said in shock realizing that Luna is Fugisaki Tsuki's daughter!

Then Jun ran out of the room with his laptop to show everyone about the truth of Luna.

_(With Everyone in President's Office)_

Everyone was in President's office and was talking about the final round that was tomorrow.

Then Jun came in with his laptop interrupting the conversation between them.

"Jun! What are doing?!" President shouted in shock.

Everyone was also surprised at Jun's sudden entrance.

"Luna." Jun said.

"Hm? What is it Jun? Luna asked.

"You… You were the cause of our memories right?" Jun said.

"!"

"You performed the Forbidden Prism Jump "Luna Crescent Moon" am I wrong?" Jun also added.

"Eh? The Forbidden Jump Luna Crescent Moon?" Rhythm said confused.

"That forbidden jump?!" President said shocked.

"Huh? President you know about it?" Mion said.

"… That Prism Jump was a forbidden jump that could erase a person's memories and it was a dangerous Prism Jump but it was only performed by one person." President said.

"And that person was Fugisaki Tsuki right, Luna?" Jun said looking at Luna.

"But what about her?" President said in confusion.

Then everyone's eyes were on Luna who was looking nervous.

"You are her daughter right Tsuki Luna, no Fugisaki Luna." Jun said.

"EH?! Luna you are her daughter?!" President said in shock.

"And here this person is your mother right?" Jun said as he turned on his computer and showed everyone a picture of a woman who was in her twenties and looked exactly like Luna.

"Now… it's time to tell us the whole truth Luna." Jun said.

"…"

"Fine I'll tell you." Luna finally spoke.

Everyone was listening as Luna spoke.

"I… I ALWAYS hated that clumsy, naïve, and stupid Prism Star Harune Aira!" Luna said in anger.

"But why?" Rhythm said.

"BECAUSE! I couldn't believe that she is a Prism Queen the naïve girl who had no talent in the first place!" Luna said.

"So I wanted to erase her "precious" best friends and her crush memories so I can take her place instead! AND I'M FAR MORE BETTER THAN HER, MORE BEAUTIFUL, AND HAVE MORE TALENT SO WHY SHOULD SHE BE WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU MARS AND SHE DOESN'T DESERVES IT! Luna shouted in anger still.

"But that means that you are jealous of her." Jun said.

"HUH?! ME, THE PERFECT GIRL WHO HAS EVERYTHING NOW BE JEALOUS OF THAT NOBODY?! Luna shouted in fury.

"Well whatever but I'm going to win the final round tomorrow and gain the title as "Prism Princess"!" Luna said as she pointed her finger at everyone.

"Bye!" Luna said as she went out the door.

It was silent and everyone expect Jun was in shock especially Shou who was even more shocked.

_Aira… _Shou thought.

**Now what will happen next?! And what will everyone else will do since they know the truth especially Shou?! **

**And I will like to congratulate the author(s) who guessed the right answer to the question in the last chapter before! And those people are…**

**Yuka Hara and princess aira! Congratulation! For guessing or answering the right answer!**

**Yeah I thought that Aira's Prism Jump Mugen Hugs Eternal came from Shou's Prism Jump Mugen Hugs! (In my opinion and I kept my promise and sorry if it was too late.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Becoming Friends Again

After hearing the truth about Luna, everyone stayed quiet even during when they are practicing and weren't concentrating well enough.

While Rhythm was staking across the rink she fell down when she slipped by accident.

"WAH!" Rhythm said as she fell down.

"Rhythm! You should focus more now and the last and final round is TOMORROW!" Mion said as she helped Rhythm get up.

"S-Sorry!" Rhythm said as she got up and practiced again.

_Geez I should focus more and maybe I should talk to An- no Aira. _Rhythm thought as she practiced.

Rhythm weren't the only ones who were having a problem, Shou and everyone else were too since they were tricked by Luna three years ago and Aira being their friend.

After practice, everyone saw Aira with Black and White together not far away and it seems like Aira was mad at White for some reason. **(Aira had red hair and red eyes this time)**

"WHITE! YOU AGAIN RUIN THE NEW CLOTHES MADE BY BLACK!" Aira shouted at White furiously.

"I-I'M SORRY!" White said apologizing.

"HMPH!" Aira said as she crossed her arms and turned her head the other way ignoring White.

Then Black noticed everyone heading to where they were.

"Um, Aira." Rhythm said.

"… What is it?" Aira said looking away.

"C-Can we be friends again and can you please forgive us? We are really sorry!" Rhythm said apologizing to Aira.

"…"

"Aira?" Rhythm said.

"Sorry but you already caused Aira a lot of pain three years ago so she will NOT forgive you ever again." Black said.

"BUT!" Shou said.

"Shut up and I told you to leave me alone." Aira said as she walk away leaving behind Black and White.

"Wait, Aira!" Shou said as he tried to chase after her.

But Black and White blocked his way.

"Move!" Shou said in anger.

"Why should we?" White said.

"Because, I want to apologize to Aira!" Shou yelled.

"But do you really think that Aira will like that? The people who betrayed her and caused her a lot of pain for three years being forgiven?" Black said as he glared.

"Well…" Shou said.

"Then we will see you at the final round tomorrow, bye." Black said as he and White walked to where Aira headed.

_(With Aira)_

Aira was near the Prism Stone store and she wiped her ears that were in her eyes.

Then she looked at the Prism Stone store and then was walking around outside.

"Sigh, what should I do?" Aira said as she looked up at the sky at were full of stars.

"Should I forgive them? No I shouldn't and besides they caused me a lot of pain in these past years so why should I forgive them?" Aira said as tears were forming in her eyes again.

Then Black was walking without White because he was searching for Aira at Pretty Top while Black was searching here.

"Aira." Black said.

"Huh? What is it Black?" Aira said smiling, but it was a sad smile and Black could see the tears in her eyes.

Then Black wrapped his arms around Aira surprising her and blushing at the same time.

Black was also blushing too while hugging Aira.

"Eh!? U-Um Black-san?" Aira stuttered and surprised at the same time.

"Aira I don't want you to get hurt anymore so…" Black said as he let go of Aira and looked in her eyes and she was still blushing.

"Aira I lov-"

"Aira, Black! So you guys were here!" White said interrupting the "love scene" like a drama.

Then Black and Aira separated from each other still blushing and were looking away from each other while White was looking clueless.

"L-Let's go now." Aira said still blushing and walking away.

"Y-yeah." Black said blushing still as he followed Aira.

Then White followed behind them who were still not making any eye contact.

_It seems that I have two rivals huh? Sigh this is going to be tough _White thought as he was walking.

_(The Next Day)_

Aira was going to the rink again and saw everyone practicing still since today was the final round.

"Huh? Aira." Rhythm said as everyone looked at Aira.

"Good Morning." Aira said in her "Angel Voice".

"Good Morning Aira." Everyone said.

But while practicing, it was awkward for everyone since it was silent and nobody was even talking or making eye contact.

Aira was thinking about what happened with her and Black yesterday all the time.

Then Rhythm, who wasn't a person to give up, walked to Aira and tried to talk with her again with everyone else.

"Aira." Rhythm said.

"Not again. I told you that I won't forgive you ever!" Aira said forcefully.

"So please Aira! Please forgive us and we're really sorry!" Mion said.

"…"

Then Aira ran outside and Shou followed her.

After five minutes later of chasing Aira, Shou caught her by the arm finally and they were tired and they were at the cliff.

"Wait Aira." Shou said as he grabbed Aira's arm.

Aira tries to free her arm but Shou was grabbing it tightly.

Then the same thing as yesterday, Shou hugged her! Like Black!

"Aira I really missed you and I'm really sorry." Shou said while hugging her.

"Shou-san…" Aira said.

Then Shou let go and their faces were getting closer to each other and then they_

"Aira I… really love you." Shou said as he looked at her with his face blushing.

Then Aira who was red said something.

"Um, will it be okay to forgive Rhythm-chan and everyone else?" Aira said.

"Yeah since we regret it to be friends with Luna." Shou said holding Aira's hand.

"Then should we go?" Shou said.

"Yeah!" Aira said smiling.

Then everyone saw Aira and Shou holding hands with each other and walked up to them.

Then Aira forgive them and then everyone were friends again smiling.

_(With Aira, Black and White)_

Aira, Black and White were together walking and Aira was back to her original self.

"Hey Aira are you sure? Forgiving them?" Black asked.

"Yeah!" Aira said smiling.

Then when Aira stop walking, Black and White also stopped confused.

"Aira?" White said.

"Black, White the truth is…" Aira said as she turned around looking at Black and White's face.

"What is it?" Black said.

"Today at the final round tonight, I'm… I'm going to perform it again the…"

"Aurora Rising Dream."

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! And I'm sorry that I made this very confusing and boring! So Black almost confessed to Aira but instead Shou did! But it seems that White also likes Aira so what do you call this now?! I think I'll call this a LOVE SQUARE! But Aira is going to perform the… AURORA RISING DREAM?! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**

**(Note: I'm not good with romance well so please forgive me and besides I tried to you know make Shou and Aira K_~!**


End file.
